A Yellow Moon and Golden Fur: A Werepuppy AU
by emyy250
Summary: Lok is a werepuppy. He turns into a puppy mostly at night and on the full moon.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Lok's dorm

Lok's POV

I yawned. It was bed time. I put my homework in my backpack and put it on my desk. I got into bed and waited.

The transformation began with an ache in my core and then I kinda ached all over as I shrank. Hair turned into fur and I grew a tail. My hands and feet grew doggie paw pads and claws and, at the same time, my face changed. I could smell more smells and hear more sounds. It stopped after my insides changed, my teeth grew sharper, and my tongue was flat now.

I lied in my bed until I felt better. Then I hopped out of bed and looked for my toys. They were fun. I found the basket and dug until I found my ball. It was a good ball. Mommy and Cathy weren't here. I had to play by myself. Pfft. I dropped my ball, fetch wasn't fun with no one to throw, and got Chewy the mailman. I chewed and I think I almost got his arm off this time. It was very hard work. Then I had to go potty. Mommy said no floor. I found the potty in the corner and went. Then I played more. I got Rope this time and tossed it a whole bunch. It was fun. I wanted a treat. I went outside and looked for my treats. I smelled peanuts. I liked peanuts. I found the peanut butter jar under the couch. I dragged it out and started eating. It was yummy. But very sticky. It got stuck to my mouth alot.

The sun was pretty and warm. Then the reverse transformation started. It hurt. I grew big and my tail went back into me. My face smushed into a human face and I couldn't smell lots or hear lots. All my hair disappeared and I got my fingers and toes back. I was tired and went back to bed.

Lok's POV End


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Sleeping at Sophie's

"We start tomorrow, as soon as you two are out of school." Dante smiled. He was gonna be my teacher! Seeker teacher! Sophie gonna learn with me! She's pretty and smart.

"Sure." I said, very excited.

LeBlanche lead us to our rooms and we got ready for bed. I yawned. Today was exciting. So many things happened. I wanna sleep. Uh-oh, it was still transforming time. Maybe Puppy me will sleep. The transformation took place and I stayed on the bed. It was comfy and warm. I yawned and wondered why it didn't smell like me.

I woke up and had to go potty. I jumped off the bed and tried to find the potty in the corner. It was there last time, but it wasn't. I looked everywhere and I couldn't find it. I howled. It made Mommy come open the outside door. I couldn't reach it. Someone opened the door! I went out and saw more house. The outside door must be somewhere. Maybe the man can help me! I told him I had to go.

"Where'd you come from?" He bent down and looked at me. I licked his face, "Let's get you outside before you make a mess." Yeah, outside! He went down a lot of stairs and took me outside and told me to go. I found a place to go potty and then I went back to the man like Mommy taught me and sat.

"Someone taught you well. Good boy." I was a good boy! Me! Then the man opened the door and we went back inside. Some other man was waiting for us.

"I heard howling," It was me, "Where'd that dog come from?"

"I found him in Lok's room." The man said. He kinda smelled like Grandma. Old and like tea.

"Was Lok there?" I went to sniff the new man. He let me sniff his hand. He smelled earthy and I think he took a bath. Mommy doesn't let me go outside after bathtime.

"No, but his bed was slept in." Then they went up the stairs. These stairs were mean and hard to climb. I wanted them to come back so I whined.

"I don't think he can get up the stairs." The earthy man came and picked me up. I like up. I can see so much! Then he put me down and we went to my room. I tried to get on the bed, but it was too tall.

"No jumping." The tea man said sharply. I sat, but I wanted on the bed.

"It doesn't look like Lok left through here." The other man said.

"Look, his pajamas are on the bed." The old man pointed.

"Why would he leave these here tucked under the blanket?" I slept in them.

"Dante? What's going on?" A floaty light gray thing asked. I chased the rope under it.

"LeBlanche found this little guy in here, Lok's room." I got the rope.

"Ow!" The floaty thing took the rope away. I guess it was its tail.

"Where could he have gone?" They went quiet.

The floaty landed and I could sniff it so I did. It smelled like fur and magic. It petted me. I like pets. My tail wagged. Then it got the Spot. It was very nice and my tail went faster.

"You're a good dog," I is good dog! I is goodest dog ever! It was a nice thingy. I licked it, "Uh, doggie slobber!"

I want my ball. I got up and looked for my ball. My basket was gone. Why was it gone? I tugged on thingy's tail. I wanna go play.

"LeBlanche?" A girl! She'll play with me. She was outside the room and I went up to her and asked her to play. She let me sniff her hand. She smelled like books and strawberries and cinnamon. I licked her.

"Miss Sophie, I found this puppy in Lok's room. He seems to be a pet. I don't know where Lok is." He told her. I'm Lok. I here.

"Lok's gone?" She asked. I here, right here. See? I can lick you, "Puppy, stop."

"I think he wants to play. We should get him something before he chews on the furinture." The thingy said. Play? I get to play now?!

"I'll get a rag." The tea man left. He was getting a toy!

"Where's his collar?" Girl petted my neck.

"I don't think he had one on. Maybe he has a chip." Man said. Is chip food?

"He kinda reminds me of Lok." The thingy gived me a scratch.

"How so?" Girl asked.

"He's very calm and enthusiastic. I think he thought my tail was a rope. Isn't that right, boy?" I barked.

"I suppose so." Girl was gonna pet me. I rolled over and showed her my tummy. She gived me tummy rub. I love tummy rubs. They make me happy.

"We better find his owner." Man gived me tummy rub, too! Is best day ever. I luv you. And Girl. More tummy rubs! Girl heard me and gived another rub.

"Lady Sophie, you must go back to bed. You have school in the morning." Old man came back. He had my new toy! I ran up to him and asked for my toy. I couldn't reach it. He made me sit and then I got it.

I gived to Girl to throw. She throwed out the room. I chased it and found it. I was going back to have it throwed again when Girl was walking somewhere. I followed and she went into a room that smelled like her. She was on the bed. Is we gonna cuddle now? I like cuddles. I tried to get on the bed, but the blankies were so slippy and floofy, I couldn't.

"What're you doing here?" She asked. I put my rag down and stood on my hind legs and asked to be let on the bed.

"Is the puppy in there?" Earthy man was outside. It's cuddle time. I want cuddles.

"Yes. C'mon." Girl got up and took my rag. I followed. We went back to the room and I was sleepy. I couldn't reach the bed so I lied down next to it, snuggling with my new rag.

"Lok! Lok, what happened?" Cherit shook me. I rubbed my eyes. Sleeping through the reverse transformation was better than awake, but I wish I was on the bed.

"Where's Sophie?" I asked.

"She left the room." LeBlanche told me, helping me up.

"Oh." I said.

"We'll let you get dressed now. You can explain at breakfast." LeBlanche lead Dante and Cherit out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

The Last Day of School

Sophie was looking at me funny. Staying up all night made me hungry. LeBlanche made a yummy breakfast. I like eggs.

"Lok, what happened last night?" Dante asked.

"I turned into a puppy." I took a drink of my milk.

"Why?!" Sophie wanted to know.

"Because I'm a werepuppy. Like a werewolf, but a puppy. I won't always be a baby, I'll be a big dog soon. And I'll be able to reach the treats." I loved treats. They were yummy and Mommy gave them to me if I was good.

"Is your whole family like this?" Dante said after a little bit.

"Yeah. But Dad's been missing for a long time." I remembered I told them.

"We'll find him. Do you turn into a puppy on the full moon, too?" He sipped his coffee.

"Yeah. And a week before and the week of the full moon. I nap a lot." I told them so they wouldn't wake me during nap time.

"Is that it?" Sophie drank her tea.

"Um, I think so. We needa get my toys from my dorm. And the potty pads." I thought.

"LeBlanche, can you get Lok's dog stuff?" She asked her "attendant", whatever that meant.

"Of course. I will need the key." He turned to me. I got it out of my pocket, "You better finish up soon and go brush your teeth, Master Lok."

"Ok." I ate the rest of my breakfast. It was good breakfast. Then I brushed my teeth and got my backpack. I saw Sophie talking to LeBlanche about something, "Sophie! You ready for school? We're going to be late!"

"Sorry we didn't study much." She said as she got close.

"No worries, after those whacked out monsters, a little history test isn't going to scare me." I growled a tiny bit. She smiled at me. It was very pretty.

We got to school and it was boring and not fun. I wanted to go play or sleep. Maybe play then sleep. I slept in some classes, but that wasn't fun, I didn't get to play first. The teachers didn't like me sleeping. Then I had to take the history test. It was hard. I don't think I got any right. School was hard. Tests was hard and scary. They make me feel bad and icky and I wanna go nap forever.

"So, how did you do, Lok?" Sophie asked me.

"I was right. It wasn't scary. It was terrifying! It was horrifying! Petrifying!" I put my hands on my head and then saw Dante.

"What's wrong? Did the Organzation try something at school?" Dante was worried.

"If only I were so lucky." I wimpered.

"At least, then Lok wouldn't have bombed the history test." Sophie laughed and Dante was smiling.

"This school has too many witnesses. Even the Organzation wouldn't try something here," He looked around, "Let's go. The sooner we unlock the secrets of the journal, the sooner we pick up the trail of Lok's father." Dad! We can find Dad!

We went to the Foundation Library and started looking for clues. Sophie read lots of books. We helped, but Dante tried to help learn a spell, but they called it a power, named Boltflare. It was too hard. Dante said I should be able to do it, but I got too mad and turned into a puppy.

"Is Lok ok?" Girl asked. I was kinda tired.

"He'll be fine. Right, boy?" Thingy petted me. I woofed. It was a tiny bark.

"We'll try Boltflare later. Hey, don't chew that." Man took the leather chew toy away. It was making me happy. A thingy fell out. I sniffed it. It smelled like me and magic. Images of a larger than people thingy protecting me appeared. I licked it. It was good thingy. Free... Freelancer! Come on, Freelancer!

"Wha?" Man gasped as the big blue thingy landed next to Girl's sit spot. It jumped to me and I sniffed it again.

 _"What do you want?"_ It asked. Ball! It left to get my ball.

"Did he tell Freelancer something?" Girl watched the thingy go.

"I think so." Floaty thingy said.

"Sophie, I don't think Lok can help us anymore." Man scratched my ear! It was a good scratch.

"Let's go home," Girl took a thingy from the sit spot and came down to me. I said hi, "Yes, hi, I know you want pets." I want pets? Yeah, tummy wubs! She petted my belly and it was very nice.

Man picked up the thingy on the floor and we went outside. This wasn't like with Mommy, this outside smelled like stone and people and wa-wa, but it smelled like outside wa-wa. Man didn't let me explore and we got home. The thingy had my ball and gived it to me.

 _"Is this your ball?"_ Big thingy asked. Yeah, throw ball, throw ball! It throwed the ball and I chased it. And I brung the ball back and gived to Man. He picked up the ball and throwed really far. I ran a long time and got my ball. I brung it back and tried to get someone to throw. They was looking outside. Was there a monster? Or Mommy? Mommy was gonna come visit. Or a bun bun? I like chasing bun buns.

"LeBlanche, keep Lok safe. Santiago, come with us." Girl went outside with Man and the other one. I didn't getta sniff him yet. I tried to go too, but the old man stopped me and picked me up. We went somewhere and I got to play with my toys.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

The fight near Sophie's house

Sophie's POV

I used another Boltflare and a suit on the arm. I heard "Charge, Breaker", "Kreutalk" and "Redcap!"

"Fight with me, Sabirel!" I summoned my titan. She went to fight the Redcap. They clashed. Dante's Caliban fought Breaker. I made a suit fall into another, but then more came to fight me.

I hope Lok is happy right now. I bet he's playing fetch. I dodged a punch and used Raypluse. The suit fell and groaned. We fought them and some of the suits started running away. Defoe wasn't very happy about that.

Sophie's POV End

Lok's POV

Old man gived me rope and we played Tug Rope. I won. I is strong. I let Man get rope a couple times so he don't get sad. He was so happy he got the rope and then he throwed it! I chased it and I brung my rope back and he throwed it again. It was fun. When was Girl and Earthy Man coming back? I want cuddles. I heard loud noises coming from outside. That's where Girl went! I go find Girl.

Lok's POV End

Dante's POV

"Where's the journal? And the boy?" Defoe yelled.

"Arf!" Lok barked and ran around Sophie.

"Hey, go back inside! Go inside," She tried to get him to go, but he didn't want to leave her. He whined and jumped on her, "Down! No jumping."

"Augerfro-" Lok's Freelancer had come outside with him and blocked the blue beam meant for Sophie. He turned and growled Defoe and was our enemy was hit on the chest with a yellow beam from the werepuppy's mouth.

"... Men, fall back." Grier commanded and they ran away. Lok barked at them to make sure they knew he didn't like them and then he jumped on me and wanted a tummy rub.

I rubbed his tummy, "Good boy." His tail wagged. Sophie petted him too. He was very happy. I think he has a crush on Sophie.

"Lok, I told you to go back inside," She told the gold furred Lab. He gave her puppy eyes, "No, don't give me that. You didn't listen to me. You don't know what you can do in that form."

Lok pulled out the big guns and danced. It wasn't fancy, a simple shuffle with a few hops, but it got Sophie to stop using the mean tone. It was cute. She sighed and we went back in for the night. We played for a bit and then we tried to go to bed, but Lok wanted sleep with Sophie this time. She had to pet him until he fell asleep and she put him in his room.

Dante's POV End


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

The hotel

We were at a hotel. It was big and fancy. Dante was telling us the plan at the table. We were going to a grave because it maybe had a secret passage. He had a Holotome thingy. It was cool. But Sophie wasn't paying attention to me and she was trying to get Dante to cuddle with her. I was her cuddle buddy! Dante's too big. And, and she's my friend! Mine!

"Oh, it's not like a few suits would be any problem for you, right, Dante? Hey, let me show you _my_ idea." Sophie moved closer to Dante. I growled a tiny bit. They didn't hear me.

"Hey, I got an idea, why don't we take a break?" I rubbed my tummy. It felt bad.

Dante's POV

She's trying to flirt. Sophie is trying to flirt with me. I'm not one of those douchey 20 year olds who can't get a date in their own age bracket. Far from it, I asked on plenty, but I don't know those people. I kept my face passive, not giving her an emotion. Lok left the table, clearly upset with Sophie's behavior. It was upsetting. Having an employer flirt with me. I wish I could leave. She's not subtle and she's a minor.

Dante's POV End

"Man. Sophie hasn't taken her eyes off Dante since we left." I said to myself in the mirror. It made me feel like someone cared. Sometimes, mirrors show another puppy and I try to play with it. Maybe Sophie never had a cuddle buddy before. And she needs my help to figure out what cuddle buddies do!

A movement was near the bathtub and then a monster popped out and roared at me. I ran outside. The bathroom door exploded behind me.

"How did that get in here?!" Sophie cried. A Redcap grabbed her and was dragging her under the bed, "No!"

Dante used Raypluse to save Sophie from the Redcap after kicking a closet door on one. Another monster was coming after me when Solwing saved me. I should give the birdy a tummy rub.

Cherit was under a table and he called to me, "Over here!" I went to him. Then suits came in and shot Augerfrost at Sophie and Dante. Dante used a table to block it. Sophie used a magic shield called Honorguard.

"I gotta help!" I said to Cherit. He nodded. Then the door exploded. A woman wearing green and had blue hair. She had a chameleon titan on her shoulder.

"Touchram!" She yelled and two Redcap went flying and all the windows broke. Her titan used eye lasers and got the last one. The owners of the monsters looked at her.

"You shouldn't turn your backs!" Dante yelled and and kicked one of the suits to the ground.

But one of the Redcaps from before tried to attack, "Cherit, we gotta do something!"

"Aye." He shot a beam from his mouth. It exploded.

"I'll stop you." Sophie yelled. Stop? Dante held his hand up and Sophie didn't do what she was going to.

The lady jumped over the Redcaps and wasn't facing them when she got out a titan, "Impale, Strix!" Then two bug titans flew through the Redcaps and they disappeared too. The suits ran away, "Serves you right."

We went outside after Sophie paid for the window and I sat on the grass. Dante then said, "So, you're Zhalia Moon, the Foundation lone wolf. I've heard about you." Moon, wolf? She's a werewolf! Mommy said they were like me. I barked at her. She looked at me. I don't think she wanted to talk yet.

"And you're Dante Vale, the Foundation's number one prodigy. Of course, everyone's heard about you." She leaned against the tree.

"Zhalia, so you work for the Foundation? Are you a big do-?" I asked when Sophie throwed something. I couldn't find it so I went back to Sophie. She shrugged.

"Under contract just like Dante." Zhalia said.

"Thanks for the save. Your powers are amazing. You're stronger than Sophie." I said, but it made Sophie mad and she glared. I covered my mouth.

"I was in town when I happened to hear about the Organization infiltrating your hotel." The lady explained.

"Aye, you did us good, friend." Cherit gave her a thumbs up.

"I hope you were waiting to be rescued. You got lucky. In this world, you have to look out for yourself." She said. I think she needs cuddles.

"It bothers me that the Organization breached our hotel. Could they have a spy in the Huntik Foundation?" Dante asked.

"Of course they could. Haven't you heard the rumors about the Professor?" Zhalia asked back.

"Who's that?" I looked at her.

"He's one of the world's most powerful seekers. His collection of amulets and artifacts are the largest in history. He manipulates heads of state as well as his own men with mind control." She told me.

"Like a power?"

"No, there's no magic that I know of that does that." Sophie turned to me.

"A guy like that... He must be after the ancient amulet of will. Maybe he crossed paths with my dad. And if he is looking for me, he may know about..." I let out a tiny woof.

"You're a strange kid. You're just a seeker, right? What makes you so special to the Organization?" She asked.

"The journal? My dad?" I yawned, "I wanna go nap now. Can we go pl-"

"Lok's right. We should go to another safe house since this one is no good now." Dante said and we went to another one a few blocks away.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

First Mission

That evening

"It's opening!" Cherit cried as the top of the tomb opened, showing a staircase. Sophie wrote the symbol for truth on it. We went down the stairs and were at a bridge when I couldn't stop the transformation anymore. It hurt too much.

"Lok! Why didn't you tell us!" I heard Girl! She sounded sad. I whimpered tiredly. I wanna nap.

"That's Lok?" A lady's voice said. I must sniff! I walked over to her and tried to reach her hand. It was too far away.

"He wants to sniff your hand. Let him." Girl told Lady. She did and she smelled kinda cold and minty like that tube in the human bathroom at home. I licked her hand to make it warm again.

"Hey! Knock it off, kid." She took it away. I looked at her and asked what was wrong.

"Don't yell at him! He thinks you're ok," Girl petted me. I luv Girl, "I have no idea why though."

"What's going on? Why haven't we- Oh, that. I'll get his clothes," Man was here! He picked me up after he got my clothes. I licked him, "Hi, buddy. I'm giving you both of your amulets, just in case, ok?" He pick Freelancer's and my Daddy's amulet on me.

We went cross a bridge and Man was still holding me. He turned around and I saw Lady and Girl. I said hi, "...Only step on the lighter ones. The Golem was made of Poltava river clay, remember?" No, what's a Golem? "...dries lighter."

"Dante Vale earns his reputation." Minty Cold Lady said.

Man stepped funny, not like normal. They followed him. I think they were playing a game. I tried to play too, but Man wanted to carry me. Then we stopped playing the funny game and Thingy petted me. I like Thingy. I licked it. Man's arm beeped and I barked at it.

"Sophie, hold him and make sure he doesn't run on any dark tiles." Man gived me to Girl and went to go play the funny game. I wanna play!

"Lok, hush." She smelled nice and we cuddled for a bit and I yawned.

"Finally." Lady told her. I needa cuddle with Lady! Gotta make her happy. I tried to jump, but Girl was a bad jumping spot.

"What's wrong, Lok? Did she upset you? I don't see why you're trying to- I think he wants you to hold him now." She told her.

"What? Why?" Lady asked.

"Take him before he falls!" Girl gived me to the minty smelling woman. I rested my head on her after I gived her a lick.

"Good dog. Stay still." I is good dog! My tail wagged very fast. She petted me. I like dis lady. She nice. She called me good dog.

"Evening, gentlemen. May I take your cloaks?" Man asked the new smells in the room.

The thingies Man called cloak flew off and it was the Bad Mean Man that tried to hurt Girl! I barked at him and a pretty light hit him.

"They brought the dog!" Bad Meanie growled, but I was the bestest growler and I showed him.

"Calm down! Stop wiggling." Lady said to me. But the Meanie was here. I got free and ran at him, but I stepped in a squishy goo and then I got stuck in more goo.

"What on earth is this?" Girl asked.

"Great!" Lady scoffed.

"Brilliant! You slipped into Jodis Lore's trap. Let's see you invoke your Titans now." Meanie gloated.

I barked at him and he stepped back. I is good dog! You don't getta hurt my peoples. Then some of the icky goo got in my mouth and it was yucky. It tried to eat me, but I won and then I saw Man get hit with a yucky green goo. I howled.

"You have been a thorn in my side ever since we met, Dog! It's time you were removed." Meanie grabbed me by the neck. It hurt and breathing was hurt.

"You're choking him!" Girl yelled. I tried to kick Meanie, but it was too hard. I was tired and stopped moving, "No, wake up!"

I was put on the ground, next to Man and Meanie told his ugly thingy, "Kerutalk, get the key," I think it flew away and got something, "Now, what to do with Mr. Vale?"

"Don't you dare touch him!" Girl shouted at Meanie.

"But I have what I came for, Jodis Lore's key. Let's go, Grier." Meanie was leaving!

"Yes, sir." The "Grier" said.

"Don't rejoice, woman. I've sent a clean-up crew. I'll let them blow themselves up disposing of your friend." He told Lady. Then they were gone and Lady was fighting the goopy arms that tried to eat me, I think.

"Mm. Uh!" I heard Man. He got up, "Everfight." I smelled pretty, warm magic like Mommy's special treats she makes. They made me feel good and happy. I heard Man walk away then some of the people smells that came with Meanie yelled and thudded.

"Not bad." Lady said to Man.

"Any time you want to get us out." Girl had a slightly annoyed voice.

Man helped get them out and came over to me. He gently put a finger on my neck, "He's alive, probably passed out. Defoe must of not known that people don't die that quickly."

"I hardly think choking a dog is something that they train for in the Organization." Lady snarked.

"When will he wake up?" Girl petted me. It was a soft pet.

"He should wake up in a awhile, but we better keep an eye on him. Let's go look in room. I think they might have missed something." Man picked me up and we went to the room. I was put down and my peoples started walked around and picking stuff up.

"This was Jodis Lore's study all right. Look at all this!" Girl exclaimed.

"There's nothing here! This is just a waste of time." Lady growled. Not really, but she wanted to. I could teach her!

"Maybe not. Zhalia, I'm going to need your help," Man asked Lady, "Sophie, take Lok and go find Cherit. It's not over yet."

We were on a roof. I was awake now, but still sleepy. Girl and Thingy petted me, "I hope Zhalia's imprint key worked okay." Thingy said.

"Well, I'm sure Dante's Trojan-Horse Golem took them by surprise. But why take that creepy girl? I'm a much better Seeker than she is." Girl wondered. I licked her so she knowed I liked her. She smiled and gived me a scratch.

What about Man? Why didn't he sent us home? Did he want us to play too? I think he did and I hopped up and told Girl what I just thought.

"What is it, Lok? Do you want to go play?" She asked. Yes! I ran to the door that would take us back inside. I ran to the stairs and barked for Girl and pick me so we could go down them. She did and I saw some suits and summoned Freelancer.

"Red cap! Mind drone!" They yelled.

"Not so fast! Sabriel!" Girl summoned a thingy too and put me on the floor. Freelancer went to fight the ugly thingy with claws and he cornered it and made it disappear.

"Augerfrost!" The suits shot me with a blue light and I was knocked over and cold. I couldn't get up again.

"Oh, no! I've got to get them away from Lok." Girl whispered. Then I heard her jump and then they went bye bye before I took a nap suddenly.

"Lok, are you still with us?" Thingy woke me up. I yawned and tried to get up.

"Sabriel, stand your ground!" Girl told her thingy. They need me. I went to the door and saw the bad people shooting at my peoples.

"I'm afraid Dante and others are having a bit of trouble," Thingy told me. I tried to go help, but I wobbled, "Be still! You most likely got a concussion."

I sat and wondered how to make my head all better. Mommy would take me to the vet, but I don't think Man can take me right now. I wish had a treat. A special treat that Mommy makes. They make feel good and- The magic Man used to make himself better! It smelled like the special treats! I thought really hard and focused on the smell until I felt the pretty, warm magic go in me and fix my head.

"Amazing!" Thingy awed.

I focused on Daddy's amulet and learned its name was Kipperin. I summoned it and it flew around me and Thingy for a few circles and picked me up. We flew out to the Meanie.

"Victory is in my-" We swooped in and I hit the bad man's head and made him fall down really hard.

"Lok?" Girl looked up at me. I barked at the bad people and I scared them when I swooped down again! They shot at me though when they stopped being scared. I avoided all of them.

"Perfect timing, boy." Man told me and then his birdy attacked the giant bear monster. And Lady made her chameleon shoot the Grier in the back. I dodged to blue lights and knocked over two suits. The giant bear monster was about to eat Girl when Lady saved her.

"Aaah! Do your worst, Metagolem!" Man summoned a giant rock monster and smashed the bear monster with its fists because it was bigger.

"Metagolem, they've bonded!" Meanie uttered.

Everyone, regroup!" Man called and I landed next to Man after Lady and Girl got there. His birdy landed on his shoulder, "On my mark, concentrate your attacks on Defoe." Attack!? Yay!

"Retreat, everyone retreat!" Meanie said.

"But sir-" The Grier looked at him.

"Don't question me. They have Metagolem and the advantage!" He backed away.

"Yes, sir. Men, fall back!" The other man told all the bad peoples.

"Yes, sir." They chorused. Man looked at me and I asked if I could shoot them. He shook his head, "No, Lok. No shoot." I whined, but Man still didn't let me.

In the morning, after breakfast, we were in the living room. Zhalia was on the other side and standing. I was on the big couch, Dante was on the left of me and Sophie was in front of me.

"It was a sight to see, that's for sure." Cherit told them.

"Yeah, Lok using his first power _and_ spontaneously, too! That's rare. Powers are normally learned through study and careful teaching. That's why _I'm_ good at them." Sophie added.

"I'm just glad we found these in the Golem's attic." I picked up a paper form the box.

"Well, they're definitely Jodis Lore's notes, but I can't break the code." Sophie said.

"Don't worry, the Huntik Foundation will be able to decipher them." Dante reassured.

"Then I'll know why my dad was trying to find that place, maybe even where he went next!" I thought. Sophie got up to go talk to Zhalia, "Hey, Dante, are you all right?"

"There's one thing still on my mind: those rumors about The Professor," He was worried. I whined unintentionally, "Lok, it's just nagging at me. No need to worry."

"So, what happened to Lok last night?" Zhalia asked Dante.

"You don't know?" I asked.

"'Why would I?" She retorted.

"You're not a werewolf?" I asked.

"What? No." She said like it was a funny idea. I guess that's why she didn't want to talk when I barked at her. She couldn't understand.

"I'm a werepuppy. I turn into a puppy instead of wolf on the full moon weeks and a week before too." I explained.

"I... see." She paused. Then she had to go home and I took a nap.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Zhalia's gone

That night

Dante's POV

Lok brought me one of his toys and put it at my feet. He barked and waited for me to pick it up. I threw it to the kitchen and he ran after it. He slipped a few times, but he made it back ok. The puppy wandered around for a bit and stopped at the spot Zhalia stood in this morning. He whined when he realized she was gone.

"You wanted Zhalia to play with you, huh? We'll see her again. Come 'ere," I called. He dragged his feet and laid at my feet, moping, "I know, it's not fair."

"Why is Lok moping?" Cherit asked, flying in from somewhere.

"He wanted Zhalia to play with him." I told him. Then Sophie swooped in and held Lok to her chest. He was a little dazed then settled into her arms.

"Hi, Lok. Do you wanna cuddle?" She gave him a little smooch. He licked her face and woofed.

"Sophie, are you sure you-" I asked.

"It'll be fine. Lok's a good boy. Aren't you?" His ears perked up and his tail wagged. Then she took him to her room.

Dante's POV End

Sophie's POV

I carried Lok to my room and he was calm and very happy to be with me. I put him on my bed and he walked around and waited for me to lie down then he nuzzled in and I petted him.

"Your fur is soft, you know that? It is." I told him. His tail thumped on the bed. I petted him until he fell asleep and then I took him to his room where Dante was waiting.

"Let's not make this a habit." He took the puppy away from me.

"No, only once in while. Good night." I agreed.

"Night." He went into go tuck in Lok. Why would Lok even want to play with Zhalia anyway? I'm a much better playmate.

Sophie's POV End


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Thor's Hammer part 1

"Okay, one more time. I think I'm getting the hang of this. Ready?" I read the scroll again before looking at Sophie who was across the room.

"Give it your best shot, superstar." She put her hands on her hips.

"I'm about to light up your life with... Boltflare!" I aimed the orange ball at her and it flew slowly at her.

"Honorguard! Your aim is improving, but it's still a little weak if you ask me." She lowered the shield.

"Weak? What are you talking about weak? Did that look weak to you, Cherit?" I asked.

"Don't worry, Lok. You're doing fine. Just keep working!" He stayed in one place while flying. That must be hard. I wish I could fly.

"But I've been working! Man, what's wrong with me? I can't even use Boltflare." I raised my hands above my head and then lowered them. The spell flew out of my hand and it bounced off the roof and near Dante's head then it went into the hall and into the room with the dumbbells, knocking one into the hall.

"Hmm." Dante glared at me.

"Ah, opps!" I half smiled and shurgged.

"Attaboy, killer. We're all set if a deadly Titan disguses itself as Dante's hair." I frowned as Sophie finished the sentence. That wasn't praise.

"That could happen. All right, let's go practice upstairs." I waved for her to follow, but something beeped and I turned around and barked at it.

"Lok, what's wrong?" Sophie looked too.

Dante was going to the TV, "It's probably Guggenhiem."

"Hello, everyone. I trust you're enjoying your afternoon," A blond man in a suit was drinking coffee. Some snow pictures popped up behind him, "How does a trip to the wilds of Scandinavia sound? Iceland, I should say."

"Sounds cold. What's there?" Dante asked.

The man disappeared and a card took his place, "Mission- the Hammer of Thor. Reach Thor's Temple. Retrieve the hammer Mjolnir."

"I'll see what I can do." Dante told him.

"Well, that's everything. Good luck, all. Travel safe and pack warm." Guggenhiem reappeared only to go away when the TV turned off.

Dante started to walk away, "Seekers, we have a mission." He knelt down at a drawer and pulled it out.

"He didn't give us much to go on. Where are we suppose to start?" I asked.

"We start at the beginning, with a little research," He took an Amulet out and stuck it in his pocket and closed it, "We leave for London in the morning to meet an old friend. I have a hunch this missin is going to get complicated."

The next evening, we were in London and we just got out of a taxi and at the museum.

"Uh-oh, looks like we got here too late." I pointed to the sign. It was closed.

"Don't worry, Tersly's expecting us." Dante told me.

"Hang on- Tersly? Doesn't he work with Montehue, that elite Seeker from the Huntik Foundation?" Sophie asked Dante.

"I don't know about elite. Offically, Montehue's ranked second." He said with a slight smile.

"Yeah, it's not hard to guess who's first!" I pointed at Dante.

He smiled before reaching for the button on the intercom, "Either way, I'm not planning on running into Montehue tonight."

We waited a minute, "Who's there?" A small voice asked us.

"Tersly, it's Dante Vale." Our mentor said.

"Yes, yes. All right, one moment." Tersly sounded happier. The door opened a little and revealed a red haired man in glasses, "Uh? Oh."

"Hello, Tersly." Dante said again.

"Hello, Dante. Uh, come in." He opened the door more. We went in and and it was a big, pretty place.

"I don't believe you've met my associates. Tersly, this is Lok Lambert and Sophie Casterwill." Dante introduced us.

"Nice to meet you." Sophie waved.

"Hey." I said.

"Hello." He answered shyly.

"Montehue around?" Dante turned to the skinny man.

"Presently, he's out playing racquet-ball at the club." He explained.

Dante grinned, "Ruthlessly crushing his opponent, no doubt. I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention we dropped by. You know how he can be."

"Mum's the word. W-we'll talk in here." He gestured.

"Why don't you two have a look around? But stay alert." Dante told us. Sophie and I went off and looked at some statues.

"I don't really get art." I looked around at all the paintings.

"Not to worry. It's just like watching TV, only the pictures don't move quite so much." She said.

"Funny." I felt the ache in my core.

"LeBlanche used to tell me my mother was a great art collector. I don't remember her well, but somehow, I feel like I'm closer to her with all these paintings around me." She looked at the one in front of her.

Then the transformation took over and I was very tired and sleepy. I yawned and lied down in my human clothes.

"Lok, don't sleep in your clothes." Girl tugged at my shirt which was my blankie right now. I woofed at her. She put my clothes in a bag. Then a big shadow passed by. I didn't see what made it, but it made Girl upset so I barked at it. Then she followed it and I followed her. She looked out the window.

"Who is that? Is he trying to spy on Dante?" Girl whispered. I ran to the door and asked if she wanted to go attack it with me. She did and we went outside and ran after the shadowy thing. It looked like it went away, but I smelled magic. I used Hyperstride and jumped across the street.

"Lok!" Girl was behind me. I was in an alley, but it had a fence and a kitty on it. I jumped and on the fence to try to play with the kitty, but it got scared and hissed, "Don't scare the cat, Lok. Whatever we saw before is gone now. Come on, we better tell Dante."

"Tell me what?" Man came! I asked him to pet me.

"You followed us?" Girl asked.

"We heard the barking. What happened?" Man petted me.

"Well, Lok transformed then there was someone outside the window, but we couldn't see his face." Girl explained.

"And he got away?" Man stood up. I whined a little.

"He could be anywhere. What do you think is going on, Dante?" Girl said sadly.

"Nothing we've heard the last of." He said, kinda sternly.

2 days later

We were walking in snow and I had my winter clothes on, "I'm all for adventures, but this is ridiculous. I haven't felt my face since we left the airport."

"Now, now then, Lok! Chin up! Onward and upward." Cherit had a blue scarf on, flying next to me.

"Ok, whatever you say, Cherit." I looked forward.

"Dante, do you know how much further we have to hike?" Sophie asked.

"Let's have a look. Well, I input Tersly's info into my Holotome," Dante stopped to check, "Even so, I can't say more than we're heading in the right direction."

"Why doesn't that make me feel any better?" I asked no one.

"You might as well get used to it. We could be out here for a while." Dante told me.

After a long time, we came to a super steep hill. Dante and Sophie were sliding down it even though they tried to walk. Cherit flew. I tried to follow, but I fell on my face and slid the rest of the way. Then we got caught in a snow storm.

"There's no sense in going any futher. Let's set up camp down there!" Dante yelled over the wind and pointed to some trees. It took forever to set and get a fire going, but by nightfall, we did. We were in the tent now. Dante was resting in his sleeping bag and Sophie was reading a book.

"This is pretty interesting. According to this book Tersly gave me, in Norse mythology, there are nine different worlds connected by a rainbow bridge. Now, the highest of these worlds, called Asgard, was the one guarded by Thor and his hammer." Sophie told me.

"Fascinating." I was very tired.

"And here, it says many anicent Nords worshipped him as a god of justice. That must be why Tersly thinks he was a Seeker." She turned to me.

"You read too much." I said, winking.

"And _you_ read too little. Here. There'll be a pop quiz tomorrow morning." The pompom hat wearing girl handed me the book.

"Awesome!" I said with a dry tone and picked it up. Just before I could really start, there was a blue flash and a noise.

"Psst. It's me! Open up! Quickly!" It was Cherit and when Sophie did, He flew in as fast as he could, but his scarf got stuck on the zipper, "Aaaah! Ooow!"

"Cherit, you ok?" I asked as he rubbed his throat.

"Don't mind me. There's somebody out there." He said horsely.

"Somebody or some _thing._ " Sophie added.

"Lok, uh, do something!" Cherit wimpered.

"Shh," I hushed them. I went to the opening, "Stay put!" I ran out toward a green light near the trees, but it went away, "Where'd it go?" Then something moved and I tackled it. We rolled for minute then stopped. I got off the person and it was Zhalia!

"Don't you have someone your own _age_ you can play with?" She was kinda mad.

"Zhalia! What are you doing here!?" I asked.

"You mean besides being tackled by pint sized Seekers like you? Dante asked me to come!" She said sharply. I whimpered.

"Oh, here. Um, sorry about that," I helped her up, "We thought someone was out here. I mean, it wouldn't be the first time."

"Yeah, I know. Where's Dante? Just tell him I'm here." She dusted herself off.

"Zhalia! I'm glad to see you made it okay." Dante came up to us.

"Well, you're lucky I'm good with location spells. Otherwise, I would've turned back a long time ago." She told him.

"Well, it's never too late." Sophie shook her head like she would be sad, but cocked her eyebrow.

"Clever. So, let me guess. You haven't located the temple yet." Zhalia walked off.

"Good guess." Dante said, going after her.

"We were heading in the right direction. That is, before the blizzard." I added and followed Dante.

"Trust me, it could have been a lot worse. Better a blizzard than the Guardians." Zhalia sat next to the fire.

"The Guardians? Who are they?" I asked, joining her by the fire.

"So, you've heard of them, too?" Dante looked at her.

"What are you two talking about?" Sophie went to Dante and then sat down.

"They don't know? Word has it that there's ancient cult called the Guardians of Thor. They've been in existence for thousands of years, preserving the ways of the Norse gods." Zhalia explained, warming her hands.

"Something tells me they protect temples and artifacts." I said.

"That's not the best part, junior. The Organization infiltrated their little group completely. So you see, by now they know we're coming. And they're not giving in without a fight." She looked at me then turned back to fire.

Then we went to bed, well, I tried but I turned into a puppy. It was very cold and I went to the Lady and cuddled with her inside her funny bed. It was warm. I like Lady. She smells nice. I fell asleep a little bit later. In the morning, I had to put all my clothes on and eat while everyone packed up the camp. Zhalia was kinda quiet. We started walking again and we got to this rocky place.

Dante pulled out his Holotome, "Watch your step. One slip and you'll end up in the crags."

"How far have we gone, anyway?" I looked back.

"Three miles, maybe more." Dante was doing something.

"This snow has already ruined my new boots. Is there any reason we're not just using powers to get around?" Zhalia complained.

"Dante told up to conserve our power." Sophie told her. Then it got windy and snowier, "Exactly what spell are you using, anyway?"

"This _isn't_ me." Zhalia replied.

"Then, what's going on?" Sophie looked to the sky.

"Something's coming. Stay on your guard! Be ready for anything." Dante told us as the ground shook.

A giant made of ice came into view and was going toward us. We gasped, "Does that count?" I asked.

We back away, but Dante was trying to scan it or something, "Ymir. Attack: six. Defence: five. Type: Litho-Titan warrior. Size: colossal. Special abilities: summon allies."

"A frost giant! I read about them last night. It must have been summoned by the Guardians." Sophie and Zhalia went back to Dante's side.

"I was afraid of this. It's the Titan Ymir. He can create an army of ice creature to fight by his side." Dante said.

"What's the plan?" I asked him.

"I'll hit him with a frontal attack. Everyone else, fan out here, here, and here and see if you can distract him. Lok, follow his footprints back where he came from, over here." He pointed to the map.

"Oh, man, he does not look friendly!" I whined.

"There's a reason for that. He _isn't_!" Zhalia said meanly.

"Get moving. Touchram!" Dante shot the giant with a green ray in the face. It roared.

"It didn't work! He's too strong!" I said, taking a step back as the ground shook again as he stepped.

"Plan B- everyone run!" Dante ditched his backpack and I did too then we all ran. I fell behind, "Lok! Quickly! C'mon!"

"Hyperstride!" I jumped forward.

"Bristlebind!" Dante aimed the power at its foot and it got stuck and roared again as it fell down.

"Woah! Huh!" I rode the shockwave and landed in front of Dante.

"Hurry! This way!" Dante ran forward and the others did too as I got up.

"What are you doing!? What if there are more like him?!" Zhalia hissed as we ran past the giant.

"We'll take that chance! We need to follow his tracks back to the temple before the snow buries them!" Dante explained.

"Hurry!" Sophie cried. I heard Ymir take a breath then we fell to ground. There were ice monsters surrounding us now. Cherit whimpered.

"Uh-oh! This does not look good." I said firmly.

"Stay calm," Dante said and we saw as they bounced around and chittered, "Ok. Get ready. Come out, Caliban!" He summoned his titan.

"Emerge, Sabriel!" Sophie called.

"Now, Freelancer!" I summoned the knight-ish Titan.

"Gareon! Kilthane! Quickly!" Zhalia summoned two Titans.

Our Titans charged at the monsters. Caliban and Sabirel destroyed the ones they got to first. Freelancer slipped. Kilthane was doing ok.

"We need to hit them harder." Zhalia had Gareon on her shoulder.

"I've brought a Titan especially for this mission. And the time to use it is now! Melt them, Ignatius! Aah!" Dante summoned and made go behind the ice creatures. It was a lava monster and it shot lava out of its mouth at them. There were rumbling footsteps coming towars us.

"Huh?" Dante turned.

"Aah!" It was Ymir!

"Lok, Sophie! Trace his tracks back to the temple. We'll stay and hold the line." Dante turned to Sophie then me

"Got it." I agreed and ran before it could get any closer.

"Uh! Gareon, slow it down!" I heard Zhalia command.

"It's still following us!" I looked behind and saw it.

"Hurry!" Sophie urged.

"Look out! Cherit spotted something and flew in front of us. We skidded to a halt. It was dead end.

"Now, let's see if your studies paid off! Hurry!" Sophie ran beside the cliff.

I ran back the way we came, "Yeah! Raypluse! Aah!" I yelled when it got enough.

"Raypluse!" Sophie aimed her power at its face like I was doing. It didn't work too long and it started walking so we had to run. Cherit gasped.

"This isn't as easy as it looks." I heard Dante say.

"Dante? Where's he doing there?" Cherit asked as the giant stepped of the side of the cliff.

"Wait, what about Dante?" I asked Sophie.

"He was trying to save us. He must have gone over the edge!" She told me.

"What did I ever do to you guys?" Dante asked, getting up.

"Dante! You're okay!" I exclaimed.

"Was there ever any doubt? Huh?" He turned and looked at the ice tower in front of the cliff. It was crumbling.

"Ah! The ice is breaking!" Cherit worried.

"The giant's fall must have done some damage." Dante concluded.

"I don't believe it! There it is! The Temple of Thor!" There it was, surrounded by magic on the ice tower. The magic disappeared and showed a stone building across from us.

"It's so beautiful." Sophie awed.

"Well, now that we agree how breathtaking it is, does anyone have any idea how to, you know, get there?" Zhalia asked, pointing.

"No problem. I'll fly over there with Kipperin." I said.

"Wait a minute. I read something about a bridge." Sophie remembered.

"Hold on. _What_ about a bridge?" Dante looked at her.

"I read that it connects the world of mortals to the realm of the gods." She explained.

"It's a rainbow, right? They usually happen during a sun shower." I smiled.

"Right! A rainbow is formed when the sun hit droplets of moisture in the Earth's atmosphere. If only we create the right conditions somehow." She laminated.

"Hey, guys! I have an idea. Dante, can you bring out Ignatius?" I asked him.

"This should be interesting. Let's see what you got in mind. Ignatius! Aah!" He pulled the amulet out and re-summoned the lava Titan.

"Let's go, Kipperin!" I summoned my bug Titan. He flew up to grab me, "Hold on. Let's switch things up. Ready?" I looked at him and he nodded and clung to Ignatius, taking him up, "And they're OFF!" I smiled.

They flew a bit higher before Ignatius shot lava out of his mouth again while Kipperin flew in a circle. It started raining.

"Zhalia, if you'd be so kind." Dante turned to her.

"There's nothing my Strix can't put a hole in," Zhalia proclaimed and got it out, "Strix!"

Her Titans flew into the sky, above the clouds, and made a hole to let the sunlight in.

"Hoo! I think it's working!" Cherit cheered. Then a rainbow appeared, making a bridge for us to cross.

"Wow!" Sophie said.

"That was incredible!" I awed.

"Not too bad!" Zhalia said quietly.

"The Rainbow Bridge. It's really there!" Cherit smiled.

"All right, there's only one thing left to do now. Let's go." Dante walked to the bridge.

"All right, Temple of Thor, here we come!" I said, determined.

We were really close to the Temple when Zhalia asked, "Uh! What was that? Dante!"

"Uh!" Dante ducked as some ice birds swooped down.

An axe cut them up, "Uuh! Now that's what I call cutting it close." I turned and saw a man in a red jacket, holding another axe, and he laughed.

"Montehue! What a surprise." Dante raised an eyebrow and turned to him.

"Good to see you, pal! Been looking for you and your friends all over this fjord here! Glad I wore my snow boots." He lifted up a boot. It was nice boot. It could take forever to chew!

"How did you find out about our mission?" Dante smiled.

Montehue stepped to the side to reveal Tersly, "My assistant happened to mention it."

"He bossed it out of me." He said.

"I'm sure he did." Dante took it well.

"Well, it looks like you and your friends here have found the magic temple! Must not of been easy. Course it would've taken me a lot less time." The larger man boasted.

"I hate to interrupt, but we are surrounded by hostile snowcones," Dante gestured and then more ice birds flew at us, "Spread out!"

"Run! I'll handle this!" Montehue stayed where he was.

"Ah! Ah! Get off! Aaah!" Tersly cried as some birds attacked him, "Venadek! Venadek! Help!"

"Hurry up, Lok." Cherit warned. I looked and saw that they were getting close. I grabbed Cherit's scarf as I ducked and he was ok. I sighed.

"Ignatius, attack! Aaah-aah!" Dante summoned him one more time and the Titan used his lava again on the birds, now.

"Uh! Uh!" Montehue got another bird, "Well, all I can say is it's a good thing I was here!" He told Dante as they flew away.

"I really don't know what we would have done without you." Dante looked at the ground.

"Aw, c'mon, Vale! I was just yanking your chain a little!" He laughed.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but the temple is right over there." I pointed with my thumb.

"Right! Now that we're all here, we ought to go grab that hammer, no?" He put his axe away.

"After you, Monty!" Dante gestured with his hand.

"You're a prince!" He told our mentor as he walked on. Tersly laughed as he passed Dante.

A Guardian walked out of the temple as we got closer to the end of the bridge, "I see you've made it. We've been expecting you at our humble temple." He smiled too big.

"We noticed." Dante said to him, curtly.

"We were informed that you would be arriving soon in order to collect a certain artifact?" He looked at the yellow coated man.

"That's right." Dante reaffirmed.

"Huh. This way my friends." He lead us into the temple.

"You sure we should trust this guy?" I asked Zhalia in a quieter voice.

"No, I'm not." She said normally.

"We can't get past that door. If he's letting us in, we're going to follow." Dante turned to me.

"But once we're inside..." I trailed off.

"All bets are off." Montehue finished.

"Welcome to the Temple of Thor." The Guardian said as we walked in.

"Haa!" Tersly was amazed.

We were lead very deep into the temple and then we finally were are the center. He stopped, "If you would be so kind as to wait here, my master will receive you in a moment." Then he walked off.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Thor's hammer part 2

"Form a defensive perimeter. Holotome, build a map of the temple based on what we can see." Dante asked his Holotome as we made a circle.

"Scanning." It told him.

"Maybe he's ok. I mean he seems like he really wants to help us." I thought hopefully.

"And maybe you're just glad to out of the freezing cold." Sophie commented.

"If you think that anyone would just give up Thor's hammer, the power of Mjolnir, you're crazy." Zhalia said and I think she crossed her arms.

"Here's the situation. There are two ways out. If they attack, we break through here. Lok and Sophie will cover our backs." Dante walked us back to the door we came through.

"I'd rather improvise." Montehue laughed.

"Apparently, we overestimated your intelligence, Dante Vale. This temple is controlled by the Organization and you have just walked into your tomb." A bald man in a blue snow coat threatened.

"If this giant place is a tomb just for Dante, you're going to have build a few more for the rest of us!" I growled.

Then more Guardians showed up and they were glowing blue, "Surrender now and you may be shown mercy. If you don't," The man laughed, "you won't live to regret it." A whole army of Guardians filled half the room now.

"What do you think? Surrender?" Dante asked Montehue.

"Yeah, sure. Oh, wait. Got a museum lecture on Thursday. I can't." The big man had one of his axes out.

Dante smiled, "Ah, too bad. Then we fight. Haaa!" Then they both charged at the army.

The man gasped before yelling, "Guardians of Thor, attack!" The ones are the front ran at our teacher and our new friend.

"It's cool being a Seeker. You explore strange new cultures and get attacked by them," I joked, "Let's do it, Freelancer!"

"Defend us, Sabriel!" Sophie yelled.

Our titans were facing off against two Guardians while Dante and Montehue were going after the leader and one that brought us here.

"Thundercut!" I heard the Guardian yelled. I hope Dante dodged. Something happened and the Guardian screamed.

"Haa!" The ax weilder yelled.

"Freeze them, Jokoul!" The bald man summoned a Titan.

"Freeze me? Oh, no! I'm just warming up!" Montehue yelled.

Sabriel almost got grabbed by a cloaked man but she pulled her hand away. Freelancer block a punch from the another one, but then he punched again. I saw Montehue fighting the Jokoul.

"Thundercut!" A cloaked man yelled.

"I thought all Foundation agents were supposed to be brave!" Zhalia yelled, "Touchram!"

"We've fought them off long enough. Let's go!" I yelled to the others.

"It's nice fighting side by side, Dante, but we're still in competition. I'm bringing Mjolnir back and don't you forget it." The red jacketed man told the yellow coated one.

"Oh, I won't, but our friends come first." Dante reminded him.

"Ahh, Thundercut!" A Guardian yelled and I heard Tresly gasped in pain.

"Tersly!" Montehue yelled while a dark blue light surrounded Tersly's chest.

"Aahh!" He stumbled backwards.

"Dragonfist!" He charged at the Guardian that hurt his buddy. Tersly was lifted by his neck. That hurt. Just before the Guardian was going to hit Tersly again, Montehue hit him with both fists and knocked him into the stone pole they were near. And broke it.

Everyone stopped fighting to see why the roof was falling, "Everyone, out!" Dante yelled.

"Oh! Tersly!" I saw he was on the ground, not getting up. I tried to get him, but Montehue picked him and called to Dante.

"Dante! Catch!" Then he tossed Tersly to Dante. Dante was a good catcher.

I was trying not to get hit by the rocks when Montehue helped me up, "Come on, lad."

"Uh!" I groaned.

"I got ya! Huh!" The door Dante went through was covered by rocks now. We ran to the other side of the room where there was an open door and slid in before it got covered as well. Unforturnately, the door to the other side of the little room we were in got filled.

"There, now. That wasn't so bad, was it?" He asked me.

"I love a cave-in once in awhile. How about you?" I was tired, but I still was ok enough to joke.

He brushed the dust off his sleeve, "Life-and-death situations are good for the heart."

"Cherit! Where's Cherit?" I suddenly remembered.

"Right here!" He came out of my bag.

"We're running short on time." The older man said.

"We have to get to the others!" I whined.

"We'll find them later, after I lay claim to Mjolnir." He said sternly then started walking. I followed.

Lok's POV End

Dante's POV

I knelt next to Tersly. Sophie was on his other side. Zhalia wasn't happy and she stood away from us.

"Oh, no. It's horrible. I'm claustrophobic." He shivered.

"The cave-in is long past us, boy, so man up and calm down." Zhalia told him harshly.

I helped him up when Sophie asked, "Dante, you don't think that... that Montehue and Lok were crushed in there?"

"I'm sure they're fine." I didn't want to think of my friends as dead.

"With all due respect, it looked pretty grim," Tersly shook his head, "How can you be sure?"

"Because, knowing my luck, Montehue will be following me around til I'm old and grey." I smiled.

"That's the kind of pessimistic optimism a girl can believe in." Zhalia said in a chipper tone.

"Regardless, we have to get moving. Let's go." I told them and we went to the giant door with gold on it.

"I think I heard voices this way, sir." Someone shouted.

"Oh, no!" Tersly crossed his arms.

"Is this part of your plan?" The blue haired woman asked.

I turned to her and smiled, "Actually, yes."

"There they are! The infidels have nowhere to run." The same voice from before said.

"Uh! Huh!" Sophie whimpered a little.

"Touchram!" I used the power on the door.

"They've breached the seal!" The man commentated. We walked down some stairs.

"I don't understand. Why aren't they following?" Zhalia was the last one in our little line.

"Because they're followers. This area of the temple is forbidden." I said. We were in some sort of cave and it had crystals all over the walls.

"But why? Is there something they're afraid of?" She furrowed her eyebrows.

"That's right And it's kept down here." I said seriously.

"Oh my goodess! Out of the frying pan and into the fire." Tersly worried.

"This cave, I can't believe it, but it seems like..." Sophie touched the wall.

"The very walls are laced with magic!" Tersly said.

"What for?" Zhalia questioned.

"A power source, for a Titan to act independently when its Seeker is gone." I explained.

"A wild Titan?!" Sophie exclaimed.

"With this much energy, it could roam free for thousands of years." Which it probably already had been doing up until now anyway.

"W-w-what kind of Titan?" Tersly's voice rose to its almost natural fearful pitch.

"A very dangerous one." I said, looking down.

Dante's POV End

Lok's POV

We were running and found another way out, "This way, I see a light!" Montehue lead us.

We were in a large, pale stone room, "I heard voices in the Great Hall!" A man yelled.

"Uh!" Montehue dragged me somewhere.

"Quick, down here!" We went down a staircase and hid at the bottom. Cherit landed on my shoulder.

"There's no way out." I told him.

"Seekers always find a way." He replied and winked.

"Right. How did you meet Dante?" I asked.

"I'm a devout student of the history of war. I spent my youth collecting its artifacts. And while exploring a hidden ruin in Death Valley, I encountered you mentor, Dante Vale. From the moment I laid eyes on him, two things were clear- he was a great man, but I was determined to be better.

We were both searching for the same artifact. And as we were racing up the mountain, I had no idea Dante had given me an amulet. I suppose that was his idea of keeping things fair and square.

True to my nature, it wasn't long before I found myself in a very precarious position. And right when I thought all was lost, Dante came to my rescue. Though he taken my victory from me, he gave me something else far more precious.

Once my hand touched that amulet, my life changed. The rascal opened my eyes to the world of Titans. And I've been a Seeker ever since. In more ways than one, I owe him my life- The one I almost lost and the one I live now." He finished his story.

"If you like him so much, you two should work together." I said.

"Never! We've become friends through good clean competition." He held his hand up.

"Right!" Cherit said.

"The scales are even now. I'll be the one to find the the prize _this_ time!" He got up, "The danger's past. Let's go." We ran up the stairs and back out of the Great Hall.

Lok's POV End

Dante's POV

I was walking with Sophie and Zhalia behind me, "Keep your eyes open for anything unusual."

We got to the end of the hall and were in a strange room with a sculpture as the centerpiece, "This sculpture has magically properties too." Sophie touched the snake.

"It's a part of a puzzle, the key to finding Thor's hammer. But it looks like we're not alone." I took out my Holotome as Sophie played with the snake.

"Your bad luck seems to be holding out." Zhalia snipped.

My Holotome showed a red animal-ish figure running toward us, surrounded by a green circle to make it easier to follow, "Fenris. Attack- four. Defense- four. Type- Litho-Titan warrior. Size- large. Special abilities- Fury Attack."

"Great. I hummed and then there was a crashing. We gasped.

"The strongest of all Norse monsters! What should we do?" Tersly rubbed his hands together nervously.

"Just stay cal-" Fenris finally got here and roared. He panted then got on his hind legs and stood, swinging his arms in rage.

"Uh!" Zhalia stared.

"Uh! Uh Uh!" Sophie backed up to the wall as the Titan roared.

"Aaaah! Don't eat me, PLEASE!" Tersly finally reacted.

"Way to stay calm, Tersly." Zhalia told him.

"Dante, we have to do something!" He turned to me.

"Scatter!" We jumped out the way, but he was frozen in place.

"Heelp!" He screamed.

"Gotcha!" I jumped for Tersly and grabbed him by the collar. As I was landing, I put him in a Bubblelift and let him float to safety, "Touchram!" It took the power like it was nothing and roared at me before trying to bite me, but I jumped over it and used its head as a springboard to land on the ground safely.

It roared. I think Tersly would be getting to Sophie by now, "Nice of you to pop by, Tersly."

"Uh, thanks." He was slightly breathless.

Fenris and I glared at each other before he roared again. Sophie and Tersly were running to the exit when Zhalia yelled, "Why isn't Dante using his Titans? Fight, Kilthane! Uh!"

Her Titan smacked the wild one straight in the chest. It howled and turned its attention to Kilthane while trying to claw me. I dodged, but Kilthane wasn't so lucky and got sent back to his amulet in one punch. Zhalia groaned as her Titan's light came back to her.

"You'll only drain power!" I barely avoided a monster fist to the face.

"He's right! Fenris draws its strength from the magic of this temple. You can't defeat it with direct attacks!" Sophie explained to Zhalia.

"Go! I'll catch up!" I told them.

Dante's POV End

Lok's POV

"Haven't seen hide nor hair of the followers of Thor." Pepper man told me. I barked, "They must be scared to follow us, which means this is a restricted area."

"Which means we're near the hammer Mjolnir!" Thingy said, excited. My tail wagged. This was fun! I was warm and snuggly in my coat which was a funny bed now like Lady slept in the other night.

"Dante! You have to get out of there!" Girl yelled. Girl, Man! I barked at them. My peoples!

Pepper man carried me and Thingy flew to where we heard Girl.

Lok's POV End

Dante's POV

"Uh, Hyperstride!" I ran a bit faster and jumped off a wall into a bigger hall with a staircase. I ignored it and kept going forward. Rounding the curve, I saw Sophie and Zhalia at the end of the hall.

"Come on, Dante! Hurry!" Sophie shouted. I ran as fast as I could, but I was panting now, "He's getting tired. I don't think he can use any more powers." She turned to Zhalia.

"I _should_ be able to help, but I can't!" Zhalia curled her fists in frustration.

"Zhalia, it's not your fault." She said to comfort the older woman.

I strained to keep ahead of Fenris, but he was gaining. Then something spiked hit me in the back and I fell and landed on my back, facing Fenris's fanged mouth.

"No!" Sophie cried.

"Nimblefire!" I kicked Fenris's snout as he missed me and launched myself through the door my teammates were standing at. The wolf roared and charged as they were closing the door, struggling and groaning as they did. Tersly got the latch.

"It won't hold for long." I rested my hands on my knees and panted.

"Hold what?" A loud voice asked.

"We thought you were in trouble." Cherit told me.

"You were right! It's just outside the door!" Tersly jerked his thumb backwards.

"What is it?" Montehue asked his assistant.

"In the ancient legends of the Norse gods, there is a tale of Thor and a mighty dog." He thought.

"The dog is Fenris. Didn't Thor tie it up with a magic rope?" Sophie asked.

"Gleipnir. It's the rope that can't be broken." The red haired man was frightened by the closeness of Fenris's roaring and crashing.

"Our survival depends on finding it." I told everyone.

"No need to fear! If anyone can find it, Tersly and I can!" Montehue said, clapping his friend on back.

"Oww!" He moaned.

"And I'd wager faster than you." He added. He just couldn't help himself.

"We'll see." I said, not in the mood.

He gave me Lok's bag and coat, which he held in an odd way and ran off. Lok popped his head out of his coat and licked my face, "Hello, boy."

"I suspect Gleipnir must be in a hidden room." Sophie told me. Fenris banged on the sturdy wooden door again.

"Well, if they have Fenris locked up in here and they fear him, they would keep the rope nearby." Zhalia concluded.

Lok started sniffing the air, "What is it, Lok? You smell something?" I asked the puppy. He barked and tried to get out of his coat, "Hang on, let me get your snow clothes on," I got out the puppy's booties and snow coat and dressed him, "Lead the way."

We were at a room with a large green statue, but it wasn't what had Lok excited. He tugged at a rope tied to the base. His tail was wagging even though he could never get it off like that.

"I'm sensing a strong magical aura. This is _definitely_ the rope of Gleipnir!" Sophie held her hand up.

Zhalia was trying to undo the rope, Lok was helping as best he could, we heard a crashing sound and Cherit squawked, "He's broken through." I told them.

"This knot is not going to be untied any time soon." Zhalia reported, holding Lok on her knee so he wouldn't get it the way.

"Hmm..." I thought.

Lok slipped out of Zhalia's lap and tugged on my coat. I bent down to pet him and he started tugging on his bag. I opened it and got out a few things. He put a paw on his amulet bag so I laid his amulets on the ground and let him chose which he wanted. He summoned Springer. Of course! He lead his Titan to the rope and barked. Springer started untying the rope. I put his stuff in a safe spot.

Sophie and I turned to the door way where we heard the roars, "We have to make our stand here." I told her. She nodded.

Dante's POV End

Lok's POV

 _"Good Springer! Get the rope!"_ I paced around a little.

"Knot or not? He's almost on us!" Man told us while Lady helped untie the rope. A monster roared.

"Almost there! Got it!" Lady freed the rope! I barked. A giant monster doggie ran into the room and I had to run to the side while Lady tossed Man the rope.

"I'm sending you to the pound, on a leash!" Man threatened. Pounds are scary! Leashes aren't fun.

Then Man tossed the rope onto the Monster Doggie and Thingy distracted it while Lady helped Man tie up the biggest doggie I ever saw. It fell down after he tugged on the rope and he tied its mouth shut. Girl and Lady bound its legs.

"Tighten the rope! Pull as hard as you can!" Man told the other peoples.

"I'm a Seeker, not a dog-catcher!" Lady strained. Dog catcher is a bad peoples. They would take me bye bye forever!

"We could could use Montehue's strength right now!" Girl moaned.

"Give it all you've got! HEAVE!" Man pulled and then Monster Doggie started glowing and howling. It disappeared and an amulet was on the floor.

"Yes! We did it!" Girl cheered. I ran to her and she gived me lots of pets. She was really happy!

Man picked the amulet, "Fenris was guarding the chamber with the stone snake. _That_ is our next challenge."

Lok's POV End

Dante's POV

I wish there was some way we could have Lok tell us what he wants to do while in puppy form. Guessing was very difficult. We were looking at the snake, trying to figure how to solve it, and Lok wasn't very happy we couldn't understand him.

"Dante! I guess you haven't met your doom!" Montehue came running in.

"Not yet. And you haven't met yours." I put my fists behind my back.

"Well, it might be right around the corner." He pointed to the hall he came from.

"Leading that mob here was a good idea, _why?_ " Zhalia asked.

"Uh?" He didn't have anything for that.

"Sophie, Lok, get this door open now! Everyone else, keep them trapped in the hall. Touchram!" I used the power to knock them back.

Dante's POV End

Sophie's POV

"Raypluse!" Zhalia yelled.

"That won't hold them back for long, even though they're only as strong as a litter of kittens!" Montehue was trying to use the pillar he pushed over. He liked to exaggerate a lot of things.

"Give 'em a hand, Caliban!" Dante summoned his Titan, "Quick, help him! They're going to break through any minute."

"We're trying!" I said. Lok barked and sat on his hind legs. He wanted to be picked up. I did and he wanted to get closer to the snake so I walked closer. He stuck his paw in between the head and the mouth.

"It looks like a lock! Now you're thinking like a Seeker!" Cherit praised the werepuppy and scratched his chin. I felt his tail wag and hit my back.

"Solwing, fight!" Dante summoned another Titan.

Cherit tried to put the head and tail together the way it was and it didn't work. He hmph-ed, "There must be something else!" I said and Lok agreed.

The Guardians were chanting Thundercut so Dante warned us, "Once they get through, they'll be too many of them. We'll have to abandon this room."

"That means abandoning the mission." Zhalia said matter-of-factly.

"I can't figure it out." I admitted. Lok whined and I petted him, but he was still upset.

"Wait! There's something like this in Norse mythology! It's the snake Ouroboros, the-" Tersly jogged my memory.

"The infinity serpent!" I cried, "In Norse legend, it's a serpent in the shape of a figure eight, for infinity." Lok nodded.

"Protect the hammer of Thor, Guardians! Touchram!" The evil Organization man blew up the barricade and sent Montehue and Caliban flying.

"Let them come, eh?" Montehue asked.

We got the lock figured out and the door opened, "We did it!" I smiled and gave Lok a little kiss on the head. I couldn't of done it without his clue, "Now's our chance, come on!"

"Montehue!" Dante made sure he followed through the door.

"Don't let them escape!" The man yelled.

We made to the room with Mjolnir safely. I think Cherit had something to do with it. The hammer was on a stone pillar surrounded by floating stones shooting off lighting.

"There she is." Montehue looked at the gold hammer then to Dante, "May the best man win."

They ran to the floating stones and jumped from one to the other to avoid the lighting and get to the top before the other, "A test of worthiness from Thor himself!" Dante mused.

They were getting close to the top, "Dante will get there first," I smiled. While Dante was in mid jump, Montehue grabbed his foot and dragged him off course and Dante was hanging on the edge of a floating stone! "He cheated!" Lok barked until I calmed him down.

"He's just doing what he has to to get the prize." Zhalia told me.

Dante was safe on a lower rock while Montehue smiled down at him, standing next to the hammer, Mjolnir. He picked it up and was lowered to the ground while it was still above his head. Dante was on the ground too. Lok ran up to them and barked excitedly.

"Now, we have to get out of here with it." Dante said and suddenly Montehue was weighed down by the hammer and nearly dropped it.

"Whoa! Suddenly, it's ten times heavier than it should be." He struggled to lift it.

"We have to move." Then Lok started his reverse transformation and we had to get his doggie clothes off.

Sophie's POV End

Lok's POV

I was dressed and fed a snack, but I was still tired so I was at the back of the group with Tersly and Montehue. He was struggling to keep it on his shoulder, "That thing looks likes it's almost as my Western civ textbook. Can we give you a hand?"

"I got the hammer first. I will carry it _myself!_ " He looked at us briefly.

"There should be an exit just through this cavern ahead. Well, what do we have here? Looks like my luck changed for the better." Dante said as a small group of Guardians and the leader blocked the door.

"There's no escape! The door is blocked with a ten-foot slab of stone! You can't outrun my minions with the weight of the hammer Mjolnir," The bald man proclaimed. Then we felt rumbling and the Ymir trudged in from behind us, "And I believe Ymir is angry after his last encounter with you."

We gasped, "We'll fight them head on. I won't give up my prize to the Organization." Montehue put the hammer down with a clunk.

"You won that in competition, but friends become better friends by working together." I told him.

"All right then, what do you have in mind?" Dante asked me.

"I'll distract Ymir, then maybe together, you two could use the hammer." I pointed to the giant ice Titan.

"Teamwork again! Well, if I have to." Montehue crossed his arms.

"Go!" Dante urged.

"Hyperstride!" I jumped closer to Ymir and he tried to hit me with his fist, but he was too slow and I ran past his foot.

"Aye! Lok, keep moving!" Cherit yelled.

"We'll need our quickest Titans to cover him." Sophie said.

"Go, Strix!" Zhalia summoned the bugs again.

"Get out here, Tolivane!" Montehue yelled.

"Enough! Help the frost giant!" The baddie yelled at the Guardians.

Ymir was going to smash me, "Lend me your wings, Kipperin." I summoned him and we flew backwards.

"Lok!" Sophie called.

I flew near Ymir's head and distracted him like I promised. I saw Dante and Montehue spinning the hammer faster and faster. The ice giant wasn't interested in me any longer and went to look at my mentor and his friend.

"One, two, three! Dragonfist!" They yelled together. I flew out of the way.

"NOW!" Dante shouted and they let go after it start whirring, "Aaah!"

The hammer went through Ymir's stomach and it disappeared and took the other bad Titan with it. It blew the Guardians back with the wind it made. We were on the ground and watched the hammer fly through the mountain and land somewhere. It made a giant hole.

"Whoa! Instant sunroof!" I covered my eyes from the sun. Everyone got up and we walked out of the hole we made. We found Mjolnir in a smoking crater very far away.

"You got to it first, Montehue. Take the hammer back to the Foundation." Dante told him.

"No. This prize was won by all of us. And we only escaped with it because of Lok's quick thinking," He turned to me, "I think _you_ should present it to the Foundation, Lok."

"Me? But, but I thought-" I looked at Dante.

"I hope you don't stutter like that at the presentation." Cherit smiled. I laughed a little.

"Hey, Montehue," Dante said as he was leaving. He turned back, "We couldn't have done it without you. I want you to have this," Dante tossed Fenris's amulet to him, "A Titan bonds easily with a Seeker close in spirit to its original user. And the closest to the spirit to Thor is you." Montehue laughed and walked away.

"How cool is that? With him and Dante together, the Organization is toast!" I smiled.

"One more thing, Dante! We worked together this once, but next time, I'll get the prize myself!" Montehue added.

"Oh, man! He hasn't learned anything at all!" I groaned.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

The Argonauts mission

I glared at Sophie and straighten my pose, "Ha! Haa!" I ran at her. She smiled and got ready for me.

I punched at her and jumped back, onto her hands, "Uh! Ah!" Then got up onto the corner rafter, "Mm! Remember what Dante told us. Always commit to your attack even if you expect a counter."

"Are you saying I have commitment issues?" I growled, "Haa! Hyperstride!" I ran and jumped on the mat to get to Sophie.

She jumped out of the way, "Uh!"

"Aah! Uh!" I hit my head on the rafter and fell straight down.

Sophie landed in front of the door, "Smooth. Do you want to spar or are you going to keep fighting yourself?"

I sat up and rubbed my head, "Ah! Of course _you_ get it, Little Miss "I was trained from birth to be a Seeker.""

"Dante just told us that spell talents should be an extension of your natural technique. You're so obvious and awkward. " She explained.

"Dante's lessons always make sense to me Aah! Boltflare!" I tried to hit her with a surprise attack but she pushed my hand out of the way and knocked me onto my back again, "But I always end up on my back whenever I actually try and do it."

"We both practice every day, but you haven't improved at all since we got back from the last mission." She said sternly.

"I was gonna hit the library, but you were there yesterday so I figured all the books are still tired." I looked at her.

"Temper, temper, Lok. You're not mad because a girl got the best of you, are you?" She smiled.

I sat up as Cherit flew in, "Lok, Sophie! Dante's getting a mission from Guggenheim."

"All right! If I'm gonna be a master Seeker, I've got to go on some _real_ missions!" I liked missions. They were fun.

"You should get down there and see what it's all about." He advised.

We changed and went to the living room as fast as we could. Sophie was tugging her sock on we got to the doorway. The older blond man was sitting on a blank background. Dante was sitting in his chair, "According to Greek mythology, their flagship, the Argo, was built around the beam of a divine tree."

"Which probably means it was really enchanted by a Seeker. You must be talking about Jason and the Argonauts!" Sophie chimed in.

"Mm, that's right. It's possible the hull of the ship could be intact." Dante turned and saw us.

"Mission- Jason and the Argonauts. Reach the port of Velos. Find the flagship Argo. Retrieve Jason's logbook and his Titans, the Hoplites." The screen showed pictures of a port and a underwater shipwreck.

"Guggenheim, I accept." Dante told him.

"Hmm." He smiled at Dante and blinked out. Dante got up from his chair and walked to the door, where I was.

I smiled at him, "A mission at last!"

He turned and went right to the outside, "And a big one. We'll need Zhalia's help."

"Uh!" Sophie made a disgusted noise.

Days later

We walked away from the fishermen who were laughing and waving at us, "What a pain! I just want to get right to solving the mystery of the Argos." I complained.

"I should be side by side with Dante! We would have figured this out in no time!" She stopped walking.

"No wonder you're always so hard on Zhalia. You're jealous cos, she's always paired with Dante!" I shrugged and smiled at her.

"Jealous?! Why would I be jealous of someone who puts on her make-up with a paint roller?!" She scoffed and made a roll-y motion.

"Okay, okay! Chill out. Just trust her, already. She has saved us like, a dozen times!" I put my hands up and jerked my thumb between me and the adults on the bench.

"Uh!" She looked away from me and walked on.

"…Or not." I frowned as we walked to the bench.

"There is a river several miles north of the coast." Sophie told them.

"Yeah. It's called Stavopop- something or other." I faltered, but smiled.

"The fishermen called it Starvopolous." Sophie corrected.

"Right! Stoopidy-poop-lows." I repeated.

"That's what we got."Zhalia said.

"It may be a local legend, but there's a chance the Argonauts sank the ships so no one else could use them. So… let's find out." Dante smiled.

Later

We were on a speedboat! Sophie was looking at a map. Dante steered us to a scary looking cave, "Let's have a look over there."

Dante stopped the boat and we gathered around, "I've input the available map data into the Holotome."

A map appeared, "That's our best bet. Anywhere else and it would've been spotted by now. Holotome, add a ship model right there." Zhalia told it and the ship fit.

"Perfect fit!" I cheered.

"We'll swim down and enter from this side. Even if the hull's been preserved by magic, we'll have to stay alert." Dante pointed to the red dots.

"What if there's trouble? Can we invoke Titans underwater?" I asked.

"Of course! Just stick to the heavy Titans like Freelancer or Kilthane. They'll be able to walk along the bottom." Cherit explained.

"Cherit, you keep an eye out for an unwanted guest. Everyone else, suit up." Dante closed the Holotome.

"All right! I've always wanted to learn how to scuba dive." I smiled.

We changed and then dove into the water. Dante and Sophie were in front of me. I stopped swimming and float upright for a moment. I followed them to the ship, a little bit behind. But at a point, a magic shield stopped Dante from going any closer and bounced him back to Sophie and Zhalia.

He gestured to the ship and grunted. Sophie nodded, "Hm-mm. Breakspell!" She aimed the orb and laser at the old magic shield and it popped. A pole broke off. Dante swam to the other side of the ship and the others followed faster than I did. I was last.

I swam upright and looked behind me when I noticed they were moving forward. I couldn't get my body flat like they could. Scuba diving is hard! I looked at something then I followed them down a hall. I noticed a crack in the wall and looked in.

A eel popped out and hissed at me! I swam back and hit the wall. Chunks of wood fell on me, "Ow!"

I picked up my flashlight and my eyes widened as I saw everyone was gone, "Where is everybody? Was it something I said?" I asked. I started to swim left.

Lok's POV End

Dante's POV

I strained as I tried to get the door open. The girls were shining their lights on the handle. I turned to them and Sophie huh-ed. I shook my head and straightened my arm with both fists touching. They stayed back, "Touchram!"

The ship rumbled and thousands of bubbles were sent up. Some planks fell from the ceiling. We avoided them. I properly looked at them then they looked at each other, "Huh? Lok…"

Dante's POV End

Lok's POV

More wood fell from the upper part of the ship, "Uh! Hey! What's all that?" I looked up and shined my light. Then I felt something hit my air tank and the hose swished and wiggled and hissed, "Aah! No! Uh!"

I held the hose to my tank and opened the door I found, "Uh-Uh!" It was hard to breath then I could stay awake anymore and let go of the hose and felt my eyes close. I saw a blurry Dante swim by.

"Lok!" I heard as I floated downward. He picked me up and I took his mouth piece.

Lok's POV End

Third Person

"Touchram! Nimblefire!" Dante used the spells and rocketed as fast as he could to the surface. Lok couldn't move. Dante had to hold the mouth piece on him.

He broke the surface and gasped for air. Gasping, the auburn man carried his student to the shore and set him down. He took his goggles and listened for a heartbeat. The boy spluttered as Dante took his head off his chest and removed his own goggles.

"Oh, my!" Cherit frowned and wrung his hands together.

Third Person End

Lok's POV

"What happened?!" Sophie asked as she and Zhalia ran up to us.

"I got separated and…" I coughed, "the room started caving in. Didn't know what to do. I lost it."

"Don't worry. You felt a little out of your element, that's all." Dante told me.

"I don't think he _has_ an element. He should know his own limits, for his own safety." Zhalia said, a little mad.

"Speaking of limits, is there one on your rudeness?" Sophie snapped at her.

"It's too dangerous to go back in there. The ship's unstable. We'll try something else tomorrow." Dante looked at them.

"What's the plan?" Zhalia asked.

"If we can't go down there, we'll bring the ship to us." He said simply.

The next day

We had Caliban, Freelancer, Icarus, and Kilthane summoned. Caliban threw the dagger and it landed in the rock.

"Thread the needle, Icarus!" Sophie commanded. Her Titan made a blue light and it became a rope and it went through the hole in the dagger. It wrapped around Sabriel's sword as Solwing surfaced and put a rope through a ring Dante had put on a rock.

"Okay, we're ready for the counterweights. Freelancer, Springer, tie 'em up!" I told my Titans.

Freelancer stabbed his lance into the rock he was next to and Springer tied his rope around a rock. Caliban and Freelancer then pushed the rocks into the water.

"How are the rings holding up?" Dante asked me.

"Good so far." I told him.

Lok's POV End

Zhalia's POV

We swam to the boat to get ready to push it. Metagolem started.

Zhalia's POV End

Lok's POV

"It's not enough." Dante told me and dove into the water.

Lok's POV End

Dante's POV

I dove into the water and swam for the ship, going past the other Seekers on my team. They turned and watched me go by. I went to Metagolem and planted my feet on the bottom of the river.

Dante's POV End

Lok's POV

"Huh! Aaah!" I shouted as Kipperen dropped me into the water. I found the others at the back of the old ship and joined them.

Dante slowly raised three fingers plus his thumb was sticking out, "Dragonfist!"

"Hyperstride! Sophie and I yelled. We pushed and Dante used Hyperstride as well. Metagolem made it easier, but it was still a superhuman task. I groaned a little. My teacher reused Dragonfist as the ship slowly dragged across the sandy river bottom.

With another Dragonfist, our efforts were almost rewarded, "Come on, one more push!" The ship floted out of our hands, "Yes, it's working!"

Metagolem lifted it up and carried it. We swam up to the surface just before the Argo broke the water, hull first.

"We did it!" Sophie cried.

We went to shore and got changed. Dante was looking at some metal poles, "We can tell this ship is from the right time period because the metalwork is bronze. Like these rods."

"Why bronze?" I asked.

"That's all they had. It took many more centuries to innovate ironwork and steel." Dante got up and grabbed one of the rods.

"So everything was made out of bronze back then? It was like the plastic of the ancient times?" I guessed.

"See? Our wreck looks just like the illustrations the Greeks left us of their vessels." Sophie looked at her book.

"However, there are things about this wreck that lead me to believe it's not the Argo itself." Dante said.

"Like what?" I asked him.

"It's way more cramped than the Argo's description in the ancient legends, isn't it?" Sophie observed.

"Yes. Also, the cabin layout is very simple. I'd expect that more from a flagship. My guess is that it's one of the ships in the Argonaut fleet, but not the Argo itself." Dante told us.

"NOW! Kreutalk!" Defoe yelled?

"Haa! Breaker!" Grier summoned his bear Titan.

"Yeaaah!" Some suits yelled, "Redcap!"

"Mindrone!" The other one yelled.

We backed up as the riverbank was crowded with enemy Titans. Defoe growled, "You are mine, Dante Vale! Poisonfang!"

Dante pushed me out of the way and I crawled to safety. Dante had jumped over the spell, "Go! Uh!"

The manta ray monster spewed acid out its mouth at Dante. Breaker roared. Dante held out Metagolem's amulet, "Lend us your might, Metagolem!" The amulet flashed then blinked as it couldn't complete its task, "Oh, no! I used up all my power in the ship." Dante looked worried.

"I always keep something in reserve for emergencies. Kilthane!" Zhalia said before summoning her black Titan.

It blocked our enemies from us, "Take cover in the ship!" Dante yelled.

Breaker roared again and clawed at Kilthane. Redcap tried to get him off balance. Defoe and his Titan both shot at Dante. He jumped out of the way. The suits shot at us as we jumped into the ship.

We were in a cabin, "Follow my lead. I know this looks pretty bad, but I have a plan." Dante reassured.

I looked outside and saw that they were planning something, "This guy may be a totally nut job, but he's got us cornered."

"Zhalia, Lok, Sophie, go the the main entrance on the deck and bar the door." Dante told us, looking at his Holotome.

"What about you?" Sophie worried.

"I'll be fine. Just trust me," Dante said, "You should use small Titans, like Gareon and Icarus, to conserve your strength. Now, take your positions."

"Huh!" I heard a grunt and Dante moved out of the way while Defoe missed and rolled.

The man was about to get up when Dante shouted, "Touchram! Defoe?" He smirked.

"Your time has come, Dante Vale. Mindrone!" He summoned the one eyed Titan, "Gar-Ghoul! Poisonfang! YAA!" Defoe charged, making Dante go backwards.

Then we had to go barricade the door. Zhalia and I shoved planks at the top of the door. Sophie was a little late, but she got to work. Cherit held a piece he thought was going to be useful.

"How long will this hold?" I asked as I set a chest down.

"Not very. Hope you're ready for a fight." Zhalia said, determined to win. I nodded.

Then we had stacked all we could against the door. Zhalia, me, and Sophie were near the door. Sophie didn't have anything to support.

"I'm going to help Dante." Sophie said.

"I think you'd better stay." Zhalia pushed against the door as it was being forced.

"Don't tell me what to do! No one gives orders to the heiress of the Casterwill family!" She said stubbornly.

I turned to her, "We got a job to do here, Sophie. Dante said so, right?" I looked at Zhalia.

"Huh-uh!" Zhalia agreed as we had to stop the Organization from getting through again.

"Anyone can make mistakes. Dante could be in trouble!" She shouted and ran off.

"Uh?" She left me! My cuddle buddy left me! Dante was stronger than us so that's why he's the leader, but she wanted to believe she was closer to his level than Zhalia who was actually his equal.

"You'd better go with her." Zhalia told me.

"Think again, Defoe!" I heard Sophie yell.

"Sophie, wait!" Dante warned.

"Aah! Boltflare!" She said.

"Apparently, the tides have turned, Mr. Vale." Defoe said. What happened, "Now it is you who must give up."

"Grr." Dante was mad.

"I'm sorry, Dante!" Sophie apologized.

"Unlike you, I have no weakness. I don't make friends of my colleagues, so they are expendable." I snuck in quietly. Defoe was holding Sophie hostage! I growled a little, but softly.

"You don't have any friends at all, Defoe." Dante stated.

"Boltflare!" I shot the evil meanie in the back.

"Uh!" Sophie grunted as she forced forward.

"Spidertouch!" Dante used the sticky spell on the sword.

"Arg!" Defoe yelped and then I slammed into him and Sophie tripped him. He fell right in front of Dante and he took the sword from him and twisted his wrist, "Uh! Agh! Agh"

"Yes! It must be time to eat, because Defoe just got severed." I smiled as I realized my spell got him in the seat of his pants.

"Dante, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to… Huh!" Sophie heard banging.

"No time for that. Help Zhalia." Dante said. We ran off to help our team mate.

We got there just in time. She had Gareon on her shoulder. I was on her right.

"I'm not here to bully Dante's puppy and a couple of girls," Grier said. How did he know I was werepuppy, "Just make this easy for everyone and surrender now!"

"Girls? You must mean Sophie. I'm a woman, a woman who's about to make you eat those words." Zhalia got in the army man's space.

"You take the three on the left, Sophie. I got the four on the right!" I told her, pointing, "I am my own puppy! Hyperstride!" I took a few jumped and landed on two suits. I rolled and then stopped, "Uh! This would be a lot easier if I still had enough power to summon Kipperin." I got up.

Zhalia was fighting Grier. He tred to hit her, but she dodged and kicked at him. Gareon used his laser beams. He ducked.

Sophie got out an amulet, "Air support, Icarus!" He made arrows and Sophie jumped in front of a suit and hit him.

A suit had grabbed me, but I pushed off the other suit and they both fell back. One hit a pole, "Hey, what are those holes?"

"Dragonfist!" Grier punched Gareon and sent him back to his amulet. Zhalia was really mad and tried to hit him, but he grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Zhalia, no!" Sophie cried out.

"Raypluse!" Two suits yelled and took Icarus out.

Zhalia was trying to push out of Grier's grip when Dante yelled, "Enough!"

"Haa!" She finally got free and landed far enough away.

"Release him!" Grier demanded.

"Abandon ship, boys, or he walks the plank." Dante sneered, looking down at the man.

"I took an oath. I won't leave behind my commanding officer!" He yelled back.

We ran to Dante's side, "That won't be necessary, Grier. Promise you'll back off and I'll give you Defoe."

"He's from the Organization, Dante. You can't trust any of them." Zhalia warned.

"I'm with Zhalia. Do you really think someone like that would keep his word?" I asked.

"Mm." Sophie didn't look at Dante.

"So, what do you say?" Dante turned to the older man.

"Agreed. I won't break my word, Dante Vale." He answered.

Dante sighed and Defoe had crawled behind Grier, "Idiot! You will pay for life for this weakness! Men, attack! Show no mercy!"

"Mm-mm." Grier shook his head when the conflicted suits looked at him.

"What? What are you waiting for? Greir, I said attack! You are my minion, you idiot! Aah!" The man was on his knees and throwing a fit. That's what babies did. He's a crybaby. Grier picked him and left, "Let me go! I will have your head for this betrayal! You serve me! Me! Without me you are nothing! I will destroy you all! I swear it on my life! Noooo!"

"Sometimes, honor can be found where you least except it." Dante gestured.

"Aye! And so can courage!" Cherit added, "Lok took on four suits by himself and showed them a thing or two!"

I scratched the back of my head and smiled shyly as Zhalia spoke, "To be honest, I didn't think you had it in you." She bumped me with her arm and smiled.

"I did. Like I said, you work best under pressure." Sophie leaned forward a little.

"Well, it's only natural that such a mighty warrior should have a sword." Dante walked over and presented me the sword, bowing as he did.

"You mean it?" I asked.

"Lok, it's time you had the offensive power to match your conviction. This is the Titan Lindorm. Be warned, it's difficult to control." He told me, offering me the sword. I put my hand on the handle and took it.

It glowed with power and light and it shook so much I had to hold it with two hands.

"Lok!" Sophie worried.

"He's not going to able to bond with it!" Zhalia exclaimed.

I was enveloped in white light as Cherit said, "No, no! He must give the boy a chance."

"Uh! Aah!" I saw my friends waiting for me. Then a fuzzy bear serpent roared and became an amulet, floating into my hand. Then the sword shook again as it began an ugly, dull color and I dropped it on the ground. I'm the Alpha!

"That energy felt so destructive. I don't know if I could've bonded with that." Sophie said.

"But Lok managed, anyway!" Cherit shrugged.

"Just because you've bonded, Lok, doesn't mean you'll be able to control it in a real battle." Zhalia had her hands on her hips.

"For now, let's get back to our detective work." Dante said with a puzzled thinking look.

"Dante. What's the most important part of the ship for stability?" I asked, still holding Lindorm's amulet.

"Well, every sailing ship relies on a main mast." He raised his open hand.

"Right! I think I figured out what those bronze poles are for!" I said triumphantly.

We got the poles and put them in the holes I found, "Okay! Ready and PUSH! Uh!" Dante groaned.

We only turned a quarter when it stopped, "There!" I said.

Dante bent down and picked up a book. We walked to him. Sophie asked, "Wow! What is it?"

"A map. We were correct- the ship isn't the Argo. It belonged to Atalanta, one of the bravest of the Argonauts. But our map tells us where the Argo _was_ sunk. Apparently, it was sunk in the deep waters near the Aegean Islands." Dante informed as we took some boxes we found.

"So to complete our mission, we got to track it down, don't we?" I asked, excited.

"Yes, but first we're going back to confer with Guggenheim." Dante said.

Third Person

Dante went to Zhalia with a bag. She was reading a book, "Zhalia, what do you make of this?" He tossed it to her.

She opened it, "These are Defoe's amulets! Separating a Seeker from an amulet isn't easy. You must have used the power Sorrowbond."

"Don't go making assumptions. I could've just asked for them nicely." Dante teased.

"This won't hold them for long," She touched one with her finger, "We need to get them to the nearest Huntik Foundation safehouse."

"That's right. While we check in with Guggenheim, I want _you_ to take them." Dante said, pointing at her.

"But all this power- it seems like a waste." She said.

"Unfortunately, they've been bonded to a very evil man for too long to be useful to us." Dante explained and turned to walk away.

"Hey! Are you sure you want _me_ to do this? I _am_ the least trustworthy member of your team." She asked.

Dante turned to the blue haired woman and said, "Despite what Sophie says, I know that, at the end of the day, I can trust you."

"Oh! No one's ever said that to me before." Zhalia awed and smiled gratefully.

Third Person End


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Vacation

We were walking home! To my home! The road was one car wide and it the middle there was grass growing, "Just up ahead, guys." I pointed.

"Wow! I never knew grass could be so green!" Sophie looked around.

"Certainly is rural." Zhalia muttered.

"Yup, Mom's family is from this part of Ireland so she decided to raise us here." I turned to look at Sophie.

"Talk about your idyllic childhood!" She smiled.

"This far from civilizsation, I can fly around in the open!" Cherit exclaimed happily.

"Man, I've been looking forward to this. A whole week of nothing but sleeping late, goofing off, and Mom's apple pie." I raised my hands up.

"However did I make it this long?" Zhalia wondered.

"Ha! Uh? Looks like it's beginning to rain, I'm afraid." Cherit looked at the sky.

"Cherit's right. Storm's coming. We better hurry." Dante told us.

We walked until we made it. I knocked on the door and waited for Mom to answer. She did and said as she opened the door, "Lok! Look at you! You've gotten taller! Oooh!" She kissed me on the cheek and we hugged.

"Well, I can't get any shorter. You look great." I smiled.

"Oh, gosh! I've been cooking all day. I'm a mess." She dusted her shirt off.

"Mom, these are my friends. Sophie..." I introduced her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." She waved.

"Zhalia..." I continued.

"Hello." She nodded.

"And this is Dante." I finished.

"Thanks for having us." He said politely.

"Hm-hmm!" Cherit had his hands on his hips.

"Oh and this is Cherit!" I showed her.

"The pleasure is mine, my lady." He bowed.

Then we went inside and I took off my bag, "It's good to be home. Where's Cathy?" I closed the door.

"Your sister's off at her summer class. Oh, but you all must be starving. I'll whip up some sandwiches." She went to the kitchen and we went to the sitting area.

"Your mother is quiet the hostess, Lok!" Cherit sat on the mantel.

"Mom hasn't always been a housewife, you know." I made a half shurg gesture with my hand.

"That's right, she was a member of the Huntik Foundation, wasn't she?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah, I just found out myself when she invited us up. I wasn't excatly in on all this before." I was kinda sad about that.

Lok's POV End

Dante's POV

I put down the picture of Mr. and Mrs. Lambert and went to the kitchen. She just put a tea tray on the table, "Thought you might like some help."

"Hm? I would." She started pouring some tea into a cup.

"Allow me," I went to the sandwiches and started making one, "Mrs. Lambert, do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Not at all, dear!" She insisted with a motherly tone.

"How do you _really_ feel about Lok becoming a part of the Huntik Foundation?" I looked at her.

"Well, I'd caution anyone against making that choice. I know how difficult a life like that can be and how dangerous. Especially after his father, Eathon's, disappearance." She looked at me.

"And Lok, uh..." I didn't think this through.

"Lok's always been a good boy. A smart boy, like his father. He has to do what he has to do." She told me.

"Hm." I turned back to the sandwich.

"Dante, please, take care of him." She requested.

"Hmm." I nodded and took the plate of sandwiches.

Dante's POV End

Lok's POV

It was rainning really hard now with thunder and lighting. But I didn't notice as much because Mom was telling stories about me. I was in a chair and Mom was sitting on the arm.

Sophie laughed, "I bet you were adorable!"

"Okay, Mom. I think they've heard enough about me." I took my face out of my hand.

"Oh, I was going to tell them about you and Scarlet next!" She annouced.

"No, Mom, please!" I whined.

"Scarlet Byrne?" Dante asked after sipping his tea.

"Who's Scarlet Byrne?" Sophie asked.

"A Huntik Foundation operative. She's good." Dante smiled.

"Long before that, she was Lok's babysitter. He had such a crush on her!" Mom put her hand on my arm.

I held my head in my hand again and groaned, "Thanks, Mom!"

"That's so sweet!" Sophie cooed.

"Lok has good taste. She's very pretty." Dante put his cup on the coffee table.

"Well! Sounds like Scarlet Byrne has all the boys under her spell." Zhalia lifted her cup to drink from it when the door opened and Cathy walked in.

"Cathy?" Mom asked.

"It's alright." She helped Scarlet inside.

"Good heavens!" Mom exclaimed.

"Quiet!" Cathy sneaked to the window and looked out it.

"What's going on?" Mom asked seriously.

"Some men in a sedan were following Scarlet. How completely weird! Good thing I drove by." She turned to face us again.

"Scarlet, are you all right, dear? Come, sit down." Mom took her coat.

"I'll be fine, Mrs. Lambert, really," She sat down across from me, "Lok? Ah! Is that you?" She asked.

"Hey, it's good to see you." I smiled and waved.

"Same!" She said nicely.

"Well, if it isn't my globe-trotting little brother! How's it going Stinker?" She took off her coat and hugged me.

"Hiya, Cath. How's things? Still getting straight A's?" I hugged back.

"Yep!" She ended the hug and laughed, shrugging, "I'm thinking of going to Italy for a little break." She smiled.

"Venice? Or is that little too close to the Foun-" Zhalia asked.

"Foundation! Uh, it's a club. Really loud. Lots of tourists." I made a face.

"Uh?" Zhalia frowned.

"Cathy isn't exactly part of the "family business." " Scarlet told her.

"What are you all talking about?" Cathy asked.

"Um... These are my friends! That's Zhalia and Sophie. And that's Dante! And that's..." I accidently gestured to Cherit, who was about to eat a piece of pie, "That's a statue I bought for Mom of a gargoyle... eating pie!" I smiled at Cathy again.

"That Lok- always picking up strange things!" Sophie stood up to block Cherit and shurgged.

"Uh, yeah! He's still a weirdo." Cathy eyed me and I smiled nervously. She gestured to Kipperin's amulet, "I've seen people wear these lately. I so don't get them."

"Oh, you know, one of those fads." I looked down at Kipperin then back up.

"Anyway, nice to meet you all. Got to make a phone call- major friend drama." Cathy waved and went upstairs.

"Ah, my! That was a close one, wasn't it?" Cherit sighed.

"Here, dear!" Mom came in and gave Scarlet a towle and a cup of hot tea.

"Thanks, Mrs. Lambert." She took a sip and put it down.

"So, Scarlet, you're on a mission for the Foundation?" Dante asked her.

"Wait a moment, you're Dante Vale, aren't ya?" She stopped drying her hair.

"That's right. We met last year in Venice, didn't we?" He asked.

"Of course. It's great to see you!" She smiled.

Zhalia cleared throat, "Uh, Zhalia, Sophie, and Lok here are my team." Dante told my old babysitter.

"Actually, a team is just what I could use right now." Scarlet looked at him.

"And why is that?" He asked, smiling briefly.

"Have you ever heard of the Newgrange Passage Tomb?" She asked us, more Dante, but I think we were included.

"It's an ancient burial ground and a hotbed of Irish myth." Dante explained.

"That's right. Apparently, it's also the hiding spot of a powerful Titan." She added.

"A Titan that somebody doesn't want _you_ to find!" I said.

"Exactly. Listen, I know you're all on a break right now but-" She started.

"That's right, we are." Zhalia crossed her arms.

"Yeah!" I said, excited. Exploring!

"Uh?" Sophie gasped and looked at me.

"We'll do it!" I smiled. Sophie and Zhalia looked at each other, "Well, one out of three ain't bad."

"Hmm!" They crossed their arms and looked away.

"Ok, Lok, time for bed." Mom told me.

"Aw, but Mom." I whined.

"Mrs. Lambert, we know." Dante said.

"About what, dear?" She raised her eyebrow.

"You're weredogs. Yellow Labs if I'm not mistaken." He put down his cup.

"Eathon is a Chocolate Lab." Mom told him, getting out the other family photo of us as dogs. Mom and Dad were sitting and looking at the camera and me and Cathy were playing. She gave it to Dante.

"How did you take this?" He asked.

"With a lot of patience," She smiled, "Now, Lok, go to your room and bark when you need me."

"Ok." I went upstairs.

Sandra's POV

I heard someone come downstairs. It was Cathy. She had her pink bow in her mouth and ran the rest of the way down when she saw me looking at her. She put her bow at my feet and barked at me.

"This is a pretty bow, Cathy," I put it over her head and she shook to get it feeling right, "You look nice, Sweetie." Her tail wagged.

"Arf! Aroo!" Lok howled for me to help him out of his clothes.

"I'm coming, Lok!" I went up to his room and saw him standing at the door, still stuck in his shirt, with his tail wagging. Cathy went up to her brother and sniffed him. He yipped and tried to nip her playfully but he tripped on his shirt.

"Cathy, don't tease him like that. Come 'ere, Lok." I bent and helped him out. He gave me a kiss and then sniffed Cathy and nipped her tail. She yelped and they started play fighting. Cathy pinned him and licked his pink belly. He growled a little and tried to do the same to his sister, but he settled for tugging on her ear.

"Enough. Let's go downstairs." I made sure they followed me downstairs and I got some toys for them. Lok took his ball and gave to me to throw. I threw it and he and Cathy chased it. Cathy got it and brought it back.

I tossed it and Lok got it this time. Then he went to the living room and saw Zhalia and tried to get onto her lap. Cathy was sniffing the new people. She liked Dante and asked for a pet.

"Lok, ball. Look at your ball. Go get it!" The blue haired woman tossed the ball after making sure he saw it. He went after it and tried jumping onto the couch again when he got it. He whined when he couldn't get all the way up. She sighed and picked him up. He put his ball down and licked her face, "Lok..."

"He wanted to play with you after our first mission." Dante smiled as he rubbed Cathy's head.

"How sweet." Scarlet awed.

Cathy went over to Zhalia and barked at her brother. He licked her nose and almost fell, but Zhalia caught him as Cathy jumped onto her lap as well. She made it though. The young woman frowned as my two children demanded attention from her. They were petted and rubbed. Lok was very happy and Cathy's tail was wagging as well.

"Lok, come 'ere," Sophie tried to get Lok to go to her. His ears perked up and he looked at her before bounding out of Zhalia's lap and into hers, "Good boy!" She rubbed his sides.

"Aroo?" Cathy walked to Sophie and wanted pets from her now. The young girl tried her best, but two werepuppies are more difficult than one to satisfy. They overwhelmed poor Sophie.

"That's enough, you two." I picked them up and put them on the ground.

Lok whined until Zhalia threw his ball and my babies chased it and brought it back to Dante. He played fetch and tug-o-war with them both joyfully. Lok loved it, having another male to tussle with. It was like we had his father again, playing with our kids to tucker them out and enjoying it. Cathy had gotten hungry during their playtime and begged for a treat then Lok followed suit. I got them treats and they had to have one more for not jumping on our guests. I took them out for their potty break and then I played with my children while Lok's friends went to bed.

Sandra's POV End

Lok's POV

Later in on the day

"This is it- the Newgrange Passage Tomb, one of the oldest burial mounds in the world." Scarlet said.

"How old?" I asked.

"3500 BC, making it older than Stonehenge and the Pyramids." Sophie said as Dante gestured for us to go inside. He and Zhalia were last.

Lok's POV End

Third Person

"Zhalia." Dante turned to her.

"Yeah?" She asked in surprise.

"Is everything all right?" He asked.

"It's nothing. I'm fine." She walked into the tomb.

Third Person End

Lok's POV

We got deeper into it before Dante used Boltflare to light our path up. Sophie asked Scarlet, "So, where is this Titan supposed to be hidden?"

"There's a secret chamber. All we have to do is find it." She smiled.

"Shall we?" I suggested. Scarlet laughed as she walked over and we held hands like used to when we walked outside.

"Hey! What's _that_ all about?" Sophie said loudly.

"Sophie, is something wrong?" I asked as I let go.

"I, uh… Uh, sorry, I don't know what came over me. Let's go." She walked forward. We went down some funny steps and I looked at my old babysitter fondly. Dante used a power and we got through a locked door into a hall with funny carving on the walls.

"Let's take a look over here." Dante lead the way and we went into a creepy, dark room with a pillar surrounded by fake stone guys lying on sarcophagi, "Lok, Sophie, Scarlet, check it out!"

"That lower area. Maybe there's supposed to be a special sarcophagus down there?" Sophie pointed.

"Wait a minute! That back wall is the only place in whole tomb without any carvings." I said.

"That's because it's not part of the tomb, it's much older. And not a wall, It's a door!" Dante explained.

"So, the legends _are_ true. Even with what I know as a Seeker, it's hard to believe." Scarlet marveled as we went down the stairs. Zhalia was behind us. Then she disappeared when we got to the door.

"I can sense a great magical power behind this door." Sophie exclaimed.

"Dante, you were right. This wall is made of a different type of rock than the rest of the tomb." Scarlet told him.

"Whoo-woo! Three cheers for Dante!" Zhalia came back!

"Anything catch your eye, Lok?" Cherit asked.

"Maybe." I tried to touch a symbol higher than I could reach, "Uh! Huh!"

"Lok!" Dante said.

"Huh?" I turned as he pushed me out if the way of a light blue power, "Uh!"

"Uh! Uh!" Dante gasped a little.

"Dante! Are you all right?" Scarlet asked, going to his level.

"I'll live." He let her help him up.

"Grr." We looked and there were Organization suits on the stairs we had come down!

"The Organization!" Dante said as he went to fight.

"Good guess, punk! Haa!" One of them threw a power.

"Hyperstride!" Dante and Zhalia zoomed up the stairs and over the suits. They weren't happy.

"Scarlet, you better stand behind me!" I ducked as a power flew at where my head was and got in front of her.

"And you better stand behind me! Honorguard!" Sophie used her shield spell.

"Caliban!" Dante summoned his Titan.

"Huh! Bonelasher!" A suit yelled.

Lok's POV End

Third Person

The ugly green monster swiped at Caliban, but he missed Dante's Titan, but then he hit the side of Caliban's face. Bonelasher backed away after a roundhouse kick and Caliban grabbed its arm and jumped over its head and punched in the gut, sending it back to its amulet.

Dante kicked a suit in the face and ran forward. A suit was near a wall and when Dante went to attack, the suit's hand crackled with purple lighting and he held his to the detective's face, "Aaah! Aaah!"

"What's the matter, Vale? Did that Hyperstride take something out of you?" The evil man asked as he forced Dante to the ground.

Third Person End

Lok's POV

I was trying to protect Scarlet when a suit summoned an Enforcer. It shot a laser at us, "Lok, watch out!" She warned me and we ran away from it.

"Aaah!" I grunted.

"Hold on, Lok! Uh!" Sophie cried as a suit blocked her path.

"Grr!" The blue jacketed man sneered.

The Enforcer shot another laser and it got me, "Uh! Huh!" I tried to get up.

"Ooh!" Scarlet started for me when the Enforcer went in.

"Cherit, hurry!" I told him.

"That's no way to treat a lady! Uh! AAAH!" Cherit landed on its back and used his laser.

"Oh!" The redhead cried as it veered into a wall and exploded.

"Nasty thing! Oh!" Cherit fainted.

Lok's POV End

Third Person

"Raypluse! Huh!" The suit attacked.

Sophie ducked then jumped in the air, "Uh! Now, Sabriel!" She summoned her pink haired Titan.

The Titan slashed the forming power from the suit's hand and shoved him off the small stone circle he was on. He was knocked out and then Sophie gasped, "Huh? Huh! Zhalia, what's the matter with you? Do something!" She yelled, "Sabriel, help him!" Her Titan swiped her sword at the suit's arm, enough to make him stop his strange lighting.

Dante groaned, "Everfight!"

Third Person End

Lok's POV

Scarlet was holding Cherit and I stood over them when a suit laughed. Cherit said weakly, "Oh no!"

The man laughed as he grabbed for something. I stood up and shot him with Boltflare. He landed behind the rock he was on and collapsed after summoning his Redcap. It swung its claws at me and it hit a bolder as we backed away.

"I've had enough! LINDORM!" I summoned. He swiped at the monster with his tail, but missed. Redcap went to attack and had to dodge Lindorm's paw, "Get behind the sarcophagus! Stay down!" I instructed. Scarlet nodded and ran. "Lindorm, hurry! Go!" I pointed.

My Titan curled up and spun at the Redcap and destroyed it, "Lok, look out!"

I saw the suit from before had woken up, "Uh!"

"Augerfr-" He stopped mid-spell as he was hit from behind. It was Dante!

"Huh!" Sophie huffed and walked over.

"Thanks!" Cherit bowed to Scarlet.

We walked over to Dante as he jumped off his rock, "Those weren't your average Suits. They were smart and armed with strong Titans. We have to be careful."

"Scarlet, are you okay?" I touched her arm.

"I think so." She said and I smiled.

"Why don't you ask how Zhalia is?" Sophie said sharply.

"Uh, what?" I looked at her.

"Ask how Zhalia is. Oh, no, wait a minute. She's fine. She stood there and did nothing as the rest of us fought for our lives." She was really mad.

"I… I don't know. I suddenly felt sick." She rubbed her arms and didn't look at us.

"We'll talk about this later. For now, we have a mission. Sophie?" Dante looked at her.

"Sure thing." She walked to the wall, "Breakspell! Uh! Uh!" She struggled. It was a few more seconds before the door flashed white and disappeared, "Whatever Seeker locked this, he was _really_ powerful. I can only open the door for a short time."

Lok's POV End

Zhalia's POV

We walked into the hidden room and it had a tall, pointy pillar in the middle and that was pretty much it.

"Uh, Dante?" Scarlet leaned forward.

"Do you see something?" He noticed her.

"No, it's just… I wanted to say it's been really great working with you." She smiled.

"For me too. You do good work." Dante complimented.

"Ugh! If they get any more upbeat, it's going to give me a headache!" I frowned as they looked at the pillar.

"Huh?" She touched the stone.

"What do you think?" He asked.

"It's ancient Gaelic." She said.

"Ah! So can you read it?" He smiled as he looked at her.

"It'll be a snap for me." She reassured.

"Mmm." I looked at the Deadcalm in my hand.

"Here lies the weapon of the great Dog Warrior." She translated.

"According to history, Irish hero Cu Chulainn was supposedly named after a dog." Dante said.

"And it's local legends that he fought his last battle where Newgrange stands. Right here." Scarlet supplied that tidbit, pointing downward.

"Interesting." Dante said.

"Dante's completely absorbed in his puzzle. Now's the perfect time." I prepared to throw when I felt my lips quiver and eyes widen. I furrowed my eyebrows in determination.

Zhalia's POV End

Lok's POV

"Sophie? Can I ask you something?" I looked at her.

"Huh?" She looked up from her pouting.

"That thing you said before. You know, about me and Scarlet holding hands?" I explained.

"I don't know. I was being stupid." She brushed her hair out of her face.

"Sophie?" She had put her hands behind her.

"Hmm?" She smiled a tiny bit.

"You don't have to be jealous of her or anything. I really…" I told her.

"Uh?" She looked at me. I laughed weakly.

"Over here! This way!" Someone said.

"Lok!" Cherit cried.

I jumped off my sitting rock and walked to Sophie.

Lok's POV End

Zhalia's POV

"See the way Cu Chuliann's holding up his spear? Look familiar?" Dante pointed.

"A Titan!" She cheered and put her hands on Dante's arm and shoulder, "That's how a Seeker invokes one!"

"That _must_ be it." Dante said firmly as I adjusted my aim.

I furrowed my eyebrows as I flashed back to Dante turning to me and saying, _"Despite what Sophie says, I know that, at the end of the day, I can trust you."_

 _"Oh! No one's ever said that to me before."_ I heard my awed response. My hand shook and I frowned.

"The Spear of Cu Chuliann. What was it called?" Dante asked.

"Gybolg." Scarlet answered.

"Holotome, give me the info on a Titan named Gybolg." Dante commanded.

"Gybolg. Attack- four. Defence-three. Type- Gaia-Titan warrior. Size- average. Special abilities- fury blade." It reported.

"That's our boy. Put your hand on the obelisk and call out, "Gybolg."" Dante explained.

"Okay." She nodded.

"I think we're about to make a major discovery." He commented.

My hand shook even more now and I gulped as Scarlet walked to the obeslisk, "No!" I cried.

They turned as Sophie yelled, "Dante, help!"

"Oh!" I gasped.

We ran back up the stairs.

Zhalia's POV End

Lok's POV

Sophie was holding onto my shoulder as she stood behind me as we looked up the stairs. Two suits were there and ready with Augerfrost, "Looks like we missed zee party! But I say, zee fun's just beginning."

And they set off their powers with that. I pushed Sophie out of the way and jumped after her. An Enforcer and a Bonelasher came into view, "There's only two! Okay, make that five?" I corrected as more Titans came to the stairs.

"How are these Suits getting such powerful Titans? Raypluse!" Sophie shot at them.

"Blasteater!" A suit made a green power eat Sophie's Raypluse.

"Let's do this, Freelancer!" I summoned my first Titan.

"Hold tight! Dante and the others are coming." Cherit informed.

"We just need to hold them off for a few seconds!" I said as the door started to close.

"The door's closing, hurry!" I heard Dante shout.

"We've got to do something!" Sophie told me.

"Now, destroy them! Raypluse!" A suit said as they fired again.

Freelancer protected us from the spells and we hid behind him. I heard the door rumble as it was closing, "Aah! There's no time to think of a plan!" Sophie shut her eyes.

"Then I'll give you time. Wish me luck. Bye!" I turned to her.

"Bye? What are you- Oh, uh!" Sophie asked as I pushed her through the narrow and quickly closing door, "Uh! Uh!" I got up and into a fighting stance.

Lok's POV End

Zhalia's POV

"What's going on?" Dante helped Sophie up, who was on the ground.

"Lok pushed me through. He's trying to protect me! We have to help him!" Tears welled in her eyes.

"Can you break the seal again?" Scarlet asked.

"I hope so. Breakspell! Uh!" She used the spell and it pitifully fizzled out.

"The seal is stronger from this side. Lend us strength, Metagolem!" Dante summoned his rock Titan.

Zhalia's POV End

Lok's POV

Freelancer blocked an attack and was sent back to his amulet, "If only I hadn't lost my temper and invoked Lindorm before! I could sure use him now!" The Bonelashers closed in on me.

"Let's take him to Klaus. He'd love a Huntik Foundation brat to experiment on." A suit told the other as they walked down the stairs. I backed up as they slowly boxed me in.

"What the deuce is going on here?!" Mommy growled!

"Huh?" The suits turned and saw Mom run to the stairs. She had a picnic basket.

"Lok! Uh!" She dropped the basket as she ran down the stairs. I could smell her fear and worry trying to transform her.

"Mom, no!" I reached out.

The Enforcer grabbed her arm, "Huh! Uh!" I gasped.

Lok's POV End

Zhalia's POV

Dante and Metagolem were trying to pull the door open, "Dragonfist! Uh! Ah!" He actually got it open, although it was very slow, "Uh! Almost got it!"

"Talk about your sitting ducks!" A suit waiting for us said, getting ready to shoot.

"Dante, get down!" Sophie cried.

"I can't let go of the door now." He strained and the suit laughed.

"No, Dante! Aah!" Lok shouted as he was attacked.

"Uh! Lunar! Solar! Hear my call!" Mrs. Lambert summoned her Titans. I didn't think she would actually wear them now.

Zhalia's POV End

Lok's POV

Mom's Lunar made a shield as the Enforcer shot a laser at her and Solar saved me from the ugly green Titan.

Lok's POV End

Zhalia's POV

"It's over." A suit said.

"Oh, no! Ah!" Sophie ferreted.

"Auger-" He started.

"Hold it! I hope this works on objects. Deadcalm!" I threw the beetle like weapon onto the wall. It flashed green and sunk into the magical door.

It whipped open, making Dante kneel on the ground after all he did, "Uh! Uh! You've had your fun. Now for the rough stuff. ATTACK!" Dante commanded.

"Fight for your lady, Kilthane!"I summoned my knight Titan.

"Icarus, Feyone, appear! Uuuuuh! Come!" Sophie yelled.

"Gybolg, attack! Uuh!" Scarlet summoned. She did it.

Our Titan stood in front of us. Dante and Scarlet looked at each other and laughed a little, "Uh!"

The suits gasped as Lok rammed them over. We ran to attack and our Titans dutifully followed. Icarus fought the Enforcer. Feyone charged at a Bonelasher. Metagolem and Kilthane went after the enemy Titan as Gybolg got its cousin with its sword. They went send back to their amulets.

Zhalia's POV End

Lok's POV

The fight was over and we were back at the enterance when Mom hugged me.

"Mom…" I said.

"Oh!" She hugged tighter.

"Are you all right?" I asked.

"I'm fine, baby, I'm fine." She let go.

Lok's POV End

Zhalia's POV

Dante stopped and turned, "Zhalia… Hmm! Mmm. Good job. I knew I could trust you." Then he walked on.

"Uh!" I smiled.

Zhalia's POV End

Lok's POV

Later in the night

"I can't believe it. You were a Seeker all long!" I told Mom. We were in the living room.

"Once a Foundation girl, always a Foundation girl." Mom smiled.

"If I had my way, you'd do a lot more of these sandwich-slash-rescue missions. You're my hero. Speaking of heroes, how about Scarlet?" I smiled at Mom then looked at my babysitter.

"We wouldn't have found the Titan without her." Sophie added.

"You're a real asset, Scarlet." Dante told her.

"Thanks, Dante. That means a lot." Scarlet said quietly.

"Hey, w-where's Zhalia?" I asked.

"She's in her room. She said she wanted to be left alone." Mom explained.

Lok's POV End

Zhalia's POV

I lied in bed for a minute before rolling on my side and getting the phone, flipping it open and it autodialed Klaus.

"Zhalia, my dear, I hope you have good news for me!"

"I'm sorry, Klaus. I don't." I said.

"What do you mean?" His tone soured.

"I couldn't sabotage the mission. I… I didn't get the chance." I looked to the suitcase.

"You didn't get the chance?" He repeated.

"I'm sorry. It just didn't work out. I can't talk right now." I hung up and put the phone back into its secret compartment, closing it.

"Uh!" I let out a breath as I fell back onto the bed, putting my hands behind my head.

Zhalia's POV End


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

Bath Time Blues

Dante's POV

"Lok, don't you dare!" I shouted at him. He was already rolling in the yucky patch after I noticed him sniffing a spot with interest.

"Rrruf!" He woofed at me.

"Lok, I hate you so much." I sighed. Then he decided to go potty.

He walked over and sat in front of me, waiting to be praised, "Roo?"

"Guess who's bath time it is?" I told him and he fell to the ground, playing dead, "You're not getting out of bath time that easily." I picked up him carefully and carried him into the house.

"Oh, goo- What's that smell?" Sophie pinched her nose.

"Lok rolled in something. He gets a _bath_ now." I glared at the limp puppy and he suddenly came to life and started howling like his life depended on it.

"You're not going to die." Sophie said sternly.

I took him to a bathroom and got out his doggy stuff. He was playing dead again, but miraculously, his head moved when I wasn't looking. I warmed the water while Lok had tried to escape, but he couldn't get past the door and he was upset and let me know.

"Stop being a ba- Stop whining. This won't hurt and you know it." I put him in the water and started cleaning him. He squirmed, but let me bathe him.

He shook the water off and wagged his tail at me, "Aroo."

"Let's dry you off." I rubbed a towel over the werepuppy and he licked me, "Thank you for that." I shook my head and smiled.

I took him out the living room and he was excited to see Sophie again, "There's a nice smelling doggy." She rubbed his ears. He liked the attention. We played with him until he got sleepy and put him to bed.

Dante's POV End


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

Vlad's Castle

Dante's POV

"Dante," Metz coughed, "The Titans locked away in Vlad Dracul's castle are dangerously close to falling straight into the Professor's hands," Metz said as Lady S looked him over and went to get something, "And you were hoping that this mission would be to find a cure for my illness?" Lady S franticly tried to adjust something as he started coughing again.

"Yes! Your life is more important…-" I started.

"Dante, your first priority must always be to fight evil…" He coughed, "Just remember!" I frowned as my mentor's symptoms were getting worse.

Dante's POV End

Lok's POV

We were on a train!

"Dante, are you alright? You haven't been yourself since you got back from Germany." Sophie asked. I looked at Dante and he was looking out the window.

"Huh?" He noticed someone was talking.

"You seem… preoccupied. Take this morning for example." Sophie reminded. Dante had been bare footed.

Later on when the car was empty, Dante took out his holotome and said, "All right. Seekers, let's get started. We have a mission. Mission- the Titans of Vald Dracul. Reach the castle of Vald Dracul and prevent the Organization from taking Vald's Titans. Vald Dracul possessed an impressive collection of Titans, including the vampiric Antidiluvian."

"Antidiluvian. Attack- 4. Defence-5. Type- Draco-Titan warrior. Special abilities- flight, vapoural, power drain" Dante's Holotome told us.

"Wait, I thought that guy w _as_ a vampire, like Dracula." I said.

"He was actually a Seeker, one of the most evil in history!" Sophie told me.

"Vlad's reputation was so bad, normal people figured he had to be a monster." Zhalia chimed in.

"But if these Titans were bonded to such an evil man-"Cherit started to say.

"Then they'll attract other evil Seekers, right, Dante?" Zhalia asked him.

"Exactly. If The Professor ends up with Vlad's collection of Titans, it would be a disaster for the Huntik Foundation." Dante said seriously.

Lok's POV End

Zhalia's POV

I was at the end of the train, outside the car, thinking when Dante asked softly, "Zhalia."

I backed away from the rail, "Dante? Uh, what do you want?" I brushed my hair behind my ear.

"It looks like this mission has you on edge." He said.

"Um… I just have a bad feeling, that's all." I looked at him as he looked away.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" He asked.

"You're the one with something on your mind. It's that Huntik Foundation bigwig you keep visiting, right?" I asked.

"So, you know about Metz?" He said.

"Of course, he's top dog on the Huntik Council." I said.

"And he's also the one who taught _me_ to be a Seeker. He was my whole world and now… He's very sick. I don't know how much longer he has." He said somberly.

I remembered when I was a street kid, crying somewhere when Klaus found me and taught me. I remembered the first time I summoned Gareon, "Dante, I know how you feel. I have someone like that. I'm so sorry." I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Zhalia… There's…. something I've been meaning to say." He looked me in the eyes.

"Yes?" I asked.

"And that is… Raypluse!" Dante suddenly shot at a Suit on the roof above us. He ran back inside and I crossed my arms, annoyed.

"Hyperstride!" I jumped up onto the roof.

"Zhalia, what are you doing?" The man asked, now having a Redcap out.

"Touchram!" I aimed the spell and knocked them both off, but the man hung onto the edge of the roof.

Zhalia's POV End

Dante's POV

I was knocked into another car, but got up while the suit charged a power up. He ran at me, but I threw him over my head. Unfortunately, he landed on his feet and jumped at me again. I punched him in the face and held him by the shirt while I broke the window and tossed him out.

The other passengers looked at me, "No ticket!" I jerked my thumb back.

Dante's POV End

Lok's POV

A suit used Raypluse and had a Titan out. He shot the seat we were behind. Sophie called Sabriel. She attacked the Titan with her sword, but he caught her arm. The Titan lifted her up and slashed at her and sent her back to Sophie.

The suit had a Strix out now and I summoned Freelancer. He tried to stab the bug Titan, but it moved. Then it shot out eyebeams and hit Freelancer's back. Freelancer glared at it. A bag was floating behind the bug and wiggling. A laser shot out and hurt the bug. It looked annoyed. Cherit was pleased.

"Now, charge!" I yelled. Freelancer went at the bug and sent it to its amulet this time. The Bonelasher jumped between me and Sophie.

"Honorguard!" Sophie used the shield to protect herself from its claws. Its hand bounced off and it was going to strike again when I used Hyperstride and jumped on its back then used Boltflare and shot it in the chest. Sophie used Boltflare too, but the suit went after her and I had to fight the Titan.

But then Dante and Zhalia jumped through the windows and Zhalia used Raypluse on the Titan and Dante used Dragonfist on the Suit.

"Nice timing." I smiled.

"Yeah, we nearly missed our stop." Sophie said and we got off the train.

It was awhile before we got close the castle and even longer to get to the gate, "So, how do we get in?" Zhalia asked.

"With the Spear of Vlad. It may not have magic powers, but it does serve as the key for the castle." Dante said as he went up a statue and stuck the Spear in it. The eyes glowed red.

"Ugh, that's pleasant!" Sophie frowned. The doors opened, "I'm sensing evil powers."

"Looks like a nasty place!" Cherit commented.

"Klaus will be drawn to an evil place like this. In fact, I'm sure he's already found his own way in." Dante told us.

"Initiating scanning mode." Dante's Holotome said.

"The castle has three sections, the main area, the tower level, and the basements." Dante told us as we gathered around the map.

"Vlad's left a magic spell on the whole place to keep his Titans invoked. They could still be active and waiting." Sophie told Dante.

"With that power, Vlad's Titans will be hard to take down. We should stay clear and fight with ranged attackers, like Icarus and Gareon." Dante processed this new information.

"Obviously!" Zhalia said.

The holotome told us Icarus's and Gareon's stats, "How are we going to search such a big castle?" I asked.

"Well, we'll have to split up." Zhalia turned to me.

"Right. I'll take the top. With my mobility, I'll be able to go between tower quickly. Zhalia will take the main area. That way, there'll be space to summon King Basilisk if necessary." Dante explained.

"Wait! Hold on a minute! Dante, _don't_ send her alone. Haven't you noticed she's been acting even weirder than usual lately?" Sophie was upset.

"I'm standing right here, you know!" Zhalia had her hands on her hips.

"I'll go with her. We made a great team in Egypt." I offered.

"No. You need to go with Sophie and Cherit for my plan to work. The basement levels could be dangerous, but you can handle it. Just stay alert and keep your eyes open for hidden rooms." Dante told us and we split up.

We went to the basement and into a big room with cells, "Hey, Sophie, these Titans we're looking for are supposed to be evil, right?" I was looking at the tapestry thing and turned to her.

"Yes, we'll have to be careful with them." She looked at me.

"But didn't Dante teach us that all Titans are neutral?" I shrugged.

"We are! I mean, that's the general rule. But Titans take on aspects of their Seekers." Cherit explained.

"That's right! It's said that the more powerful or extreme the Seeker, the more affected their Titan will be." Sophie started looking the other way. I did too.

"Remember when Dante gave you a Freelancer amulet? Freelancer bonded easily to you since you and Dante have the same strength in your hearts." Cherit told me.

"Hey, Sophie, check out this tapestry." I said.

"That's odd. Those captives are being led out of an alcove." She pointed.

"That alcove isn't big enough to hold all those guys." I said as something growled.

"Lok, above you!" Cherit warned.

"Uh, it's Antideviluvain!" Sophie yelled as we ducked, "Quick, out the way we came in!"

"No! Into the alcove! Follow me!" I grabbed her hand and we ran to the alcove.

It was a dead end. Sophie was watching the door and I heard Antideviluvain land, "Fly, Icarus!" Sophie summoned her Titan.

Third Person

Icarus flew and summoned a purple ball to shoot the evil Titan.

Third Person End

Lok's POV

"There's got to be a trigger." I felt the wall.

Lok's POV End

Third Person

Antideviluvain recovered from the blast to the stomach and flew at Sophie's Titan. Sophie gasped as it grabbed Icarus by the neck and red lighting came out of its mouth and in Icarus's. It glowed red and sent Icarus back to Sophie then roared.

"Uh! Lok, hurry!" She winced as her Titan came back. She fell as Antideviluvain blasted where she was.

Third Person End

Lok's POV

"Ah! Got it! Farslip!" I found the trigger and used the power to push it back. The door glowed green.

"Here he comes!" Sophie yelled.

I grabbed her hand and we ran through the door as it closed. I heard something smash.

"That was close one." I said.

"How did you know there was a secret door there?" Sophie asked.

"In the tapestry, a bunch of prisoners were being led out of the alcove. They had to come from somewhere." I told her.

"I don't mean to alarm you kids, but I think we found the reason for Vlad's bad reputation."Cherit was at the bottom of the stairs and we saw a torture chamber.

Lok's POV End

Zhalia's POV

Flashback

 _I was being confronted by a group of bullies. I had a green apple, "Hey, orphan, where'd you get that food?" The girl taunted._

 _"Whatcha gonna do about it, huh? You're nothing!" The boy in front of me pushed me down and I fell into a puddle._

 _"Yeah, you can't do a thing!" The girl took my apple._

* * *

 _"Make me your leader. I'll show you how to steal food." I tried to convince a gang of older kids to let me join them._

 _"Who's going to take orders from a weakling like you?" One of the boys sneered._

 _"Do you want to eat or not?" I said._

* * *

 _I was pushed into a wall, "Uh!" I slid down it._

* * *

 _A man was in front of me where I tried to join the older kids, "I like you ambition, but that's not enough. To escape these streets, you must truly love power enough to do anything to get it." He held out his hand and I took it._

 _"No one would follow me. I guess I'm just a nothing." I told him._

 _"Then come with me to the Organization." He said._

* * *

 _I was with two of Klaus's men when a car pulled up. The opened and Klaus was in it._

 _"Hm! You will infiltrate our most troublesome opponents, the Huntik Foundation." Klaus told me._

* * *

Present

"There you are, my pretty double agent." I saw Klaus come into the throne room. I was on the throne.

"Klaus, when this is all over, everyone will show respect for me, right?" I asked.

"Certainly! And once Dante Vale and Lok Lambert are out of the picture, we have no competition for the Legendary Titans." He smiled.

Zhalia's POV End

Lok's POV

I standing near an iron maiden and Sophie was walking to me, "That pit is huge!"

"Not to metion, full of rusty sharp things." Cherit shrugged.

"What was Vlad's nickname again?" I asked, walking over to the pit.

"You mean, "The Impaler"?" Sophie asked.

"Yep. That impaled skeleton looks like a good place to start." I said.

"Okay, are you going to invoke Kipperin and fly over there?" Sophie asked, now standing next to me.

"I should save enough power to invoke Lindorm. The skull! Nice work, Cherit!" I held my hands out and held the skull. It had extra sharp teeth. I reached in and grabbed out a bag.

"That rope has a spell on it. I think it's to stop any good Seeker from getting inside." Sophie said as I played with the bag.

"Then this bag must hold Vald's stash of amulets! We actually found it!" I said as the skull started to glow. I held it out as far as I could before tossing it. The skull floated in the air. I gasped.

"Look out!" Sophie ran to me.

"It's a trap!" I yelled as we pushed ourselves against the wall as the skull zoomed past.

"Raypluse!" Sophie shot at the skull but it made a force field.

"We're in trouble now! Oh, my!" Cherit worried.

"Guys, this way." Zhalia told us.

I grabbed Sophie's hand, "Come on, hurry!"

The skull shot at Cherit as we got to Zhalia, "Ah!"

Zhalia spun the wheel to the metal door and we ran into the room it led to, "Close one. Dante sent me to give you two a hand."

"Thanks, but I think I dropped Vlad's amulet bag. We gotta go back." I told her.

"Okay. One of us will act as a decoy." She said.

"Fine, that'll be _you_." Sophie said.

"It'll have to be. That trap hones in on whichever Seeker nearby holds the strongest amulets and that's me." Zhalia told us.

"How do you know whose Titans are the most powerful? It could target me or Lok while you're trying to distract it." Sophie asked.

"Let's ditch our amulets. If we're not wearing them, then we shouldn't register on the skull's hitlist, right?" I asked.

"Hmm? It could work." Zhalia thought.

"Uh! No way! Too risky!" Sophie didn't like it.

"Wait, I have an idea! Freelancer!" I summoned him, "Cherit, you two stay here. Guard the amulets and call if something happens." I put my amulets in a hole in the wall.

"Aye aye!" Cherit agreed.

"Ok, Lok, we'll do it your way." Sophie reluctantly agreed and went to wall and moved the brick piece.

Zhalia smiled.

Lok's POV End

Dante's POV

I had a flashlight as I walked into a dark room. I scanned it and decided to move on.

Dante's POV End

Klaus's POV

"This time, I've got something special. I've made some modifications to Strikemode." I summoned the power, "Overmode!" I shouted and the power went into the suits.

Klaus's POV End

Third Person

They transformed into Hulk like monsters. And when they stopped screaming, they stood before Klaus.

Third Person End

Lok's POV

We were still in the cell. Zhalia walked to the switch in the cell, "Ready?" She asked and opened the door.

We ran out, "Let's do this! Where's the trap?" I asked after I noticed the skull was gone.

"Right here! Augerfrost!" Zhalia said and she shot me. I flew in to a wall. It hurt.

Lok's POV End

Sophie's POV

"Lok! No! Zhaila, you're going to regret that!" I yelled.

"Am I? Farslip!" The traitor used the spell on the mechanisms for the door of the cell, locking Cherit and Freelancer inside.

"Sophie, what's going- Ah!" Cherit yelled as the door slammed.

"I never trusted you, but I didn't think you'd do something like that to Lok." I shouted at her.

"I'm full of surprises. So, what are you going to do? Your amulets are all locked away." She taunted.

"I'm full of surprises too! Attack, Sabriel!" I summoned my Titan, "I'm no fool! I've still got every one of my amulets. All it required was a simple sleight of hand." I had put a rock with Lok's amulets.

"Actually, I was hoping we'd get to fight one-on-one, Sophie." Zhalia told me.

Sophie's POV End

Lok's POV

"Zhalia verus Sophie? Am I dreaming?" I asked myself as I woke up.

Lok's POV End

Sophie's POV

"Take aim, Feyone, Icarus!" I summoned more Titans.

"Fight for your lady, Kilthane!" Zhalia summoned the black armored knight.

"So, you're part of the Organization?" I accused.

"Life is about power and the Organization is about _getting_ power. That's why we will _always_ dominate!" Zhalia boasted.

"Life's not about getting power, Zhalia. It's about how you chose to use it!" I told her.

"Then let's put it to use! Attack!" She yelled and then Kilthane charged.

"Sabriel, defense only!" I instructed. Sabriel met him and their swords clashed before he swung again and Sabriel backed up and blocked with her sword. Icarus charged a blue ball as Kilthane ran at Sabriel. He swerved.

"Honorguard!" I yelled as Gareon tried to sneak attack me, "Nice try, Zhalia!"

Sophie's POV End

Lok's POV

"I can't let them hurt each other!" I rubbed my head and stood up.

Lok's POV End

Sophie's POV

"I won't give you the chance to try another trick. NOW!" I yelled and we charged.

Kilthane blocked the attack meant for Zhalia from Icarus. I jumped in the air, "Doublespell! Raypluse!"

"What? No!" Zhalia seemed surprised.

"Sophie, don't hurt her!" Lok yelled.

I glanced at Lok, but continued my attack. Zhalia dodged, "Sophie." Lok said.

"You've missed your one chance." Zhalia warned.

"No, I haven't! Boltflare!" I shot her, but she disappeared.

"Sorry, little girl, but that was an illusion created by my Thoughtspecter power!" She got me in the back.

"Sophie!" Lok yelled.

Sophie's POV End

Lok's POV

"I can't… I've got no Titans." I said.

Lok's POV End

Sophie's POV

"Mindsight!" Zhalia yelled and the power settled over me. I frowned. She smiled.

I kicked, but she blocked it with her arm. I got up and Zhalia said, "I can see your every move. Shadowspeed!"

She sent out a flurry of punches that I couldn't dodge and knocked back on the ground.

"Now, I'll put you out of _my_ misery!" She announced as I fell unconscious.

Sophie's POV End

Lok's POV

"Zhalia!" I yelled.

She raised her fist and aimed it at Sophie. I made it to Sophie just in time, "No!"

"Venomhand!" Zhalia yelled as she jumped.

"Don't do this!" I begged.

"YAAA!" Zhalia yelled as she pulled back her fist again and swung.

Lok's POV End

Dante's POV

I was looking through a drawer when I decided to move on, "Hmm? The only place I haven't check yet is…" I pulled the curtain back and saw a monster suit, "Ugh! Whoa, did you get ugly!"

He grunted as he tried to punch me and I ducked and jumped away. A Bonelasher tried to grab me, but I jumped out the window. There was a Strix waiting for me, or maybe it just got lucky, I grabbed the lighting rod and spun away as the bug Titan used its eye beams and shot through the roof, just below where I was. I glared as I saw a monster suit on another tower. Another one was on the roof with the Bonelasher. The one I fought before was peering out a window with Klaus at the top of his tower.

"You're like a little lab mouse… in my maze." He boasted.

"Klaus, your experiment is about to yield some unexpected results!" I held onto the lighting rod with one hand and used the other to get Caliban, "Caliban! Solwing!"

Caliban landed on rooftop, breaking some of the tiles. Solwing flew by him.

"Everyone, attack!" Klaus commanded.

"Raypluse!" One of the monster suits raised his fist and fired at me.

"Hyperstride!" I jumped off the tower I was on as it was struck and landed on a roof after using the tower next to it to get it right before having to leave the spot.

Solwing attacked a suit trying to use Augerfrost on me and he missed. Caliban jumped and grabbed the Strix, tossing it down and hitting the Bonelaser. They broke part of the wall.

"Augerfrost!" I aimed the spell at a monster suit and he went down like a bag of bricks. The others jumped up into the air.

I used a spell and fire sprang up from where my feet had been while running and jumped just as a monster suit landed where I had been.

"Nimblefire!" I yelled and ran up a tall tower and flames sprung up, showing where I had ran to. I hung onto the ledge of the roof of the tower.

A suit jumped and I readied myself. I let go and dropped down as the suit hit the tower. A Bonelasher stuck its arm through the wall in an attempt to grab me, but I moved to the side and jumped out of the way when it tried to find me. It started to come through the hole it made.

"Poisonfang!" Klaus yelled and shot at me.

"Armorbrand!" I summoned a small shield to protect myself as a Bonelasher landed near me.

It growled as it came at me, "Quickly, Freelancer!" He used his lance to force the Bonelaser to focus on him as Caliban put him in a choke hold.

"Envelop, Nightluker!" Klaus summoned his mummy Titan. It was behind me and I heard it growl as it floated closer. I turned around and kicked at it. It hit the wall as I made to a new roof, but I was not safe as two of the monster suits were back.

"There's just too many of them." I whispered.

"Poisonfang!" Klaus used the spell again and hit me this time. I groaned as I fell and landed a smaller roof.

I got up with pain and looked as the suits charged up a power. I turned and saw Caliban, "Wait, Caliban, don't!" I yelled as my Titan raised his sword. He stopped.

"I see you're no fool, Vale! You are an ideal specimen, that is, for my lab." Klaus told me.

"So, now what? Are you going to finish me off?" I struggled because of Poisonfang.

"No. She is." He said.

"Uh!" I gasped as I turned to who he meant. It was Zhalia.

"You took care of the kids, did you not? Good." Klaus asked her and she gave him a bag. Her hands glowed with Venonhand, "Now give Dante everything you've got!" He instructed.

"Zhalia, what have you done?" I asked as she walked closer to me.

Her eyes seemed regretful as she thought.

Dante's POV End

Zhalia's POV

Flashback

 _"Zhalia, what have you done, you fool? I told you to take care of the urchins!" Klaus yelled at me. I bowed my head in shame._

 _"But they're just street kids!" I protested._

 _"They are witnesses!" He scolded, "Erase their memories or I'll erase them, understood?"_

 _"They're no different than me." I said._

Zhalia's POV End

Dante's POV

Zhalia raised her fists and yelled. I gasped. She started to swing, "Zhalia…"

Her eyes widen in shock and she gasped as she remembered something.

Dante's POV End

Zhalia's POV

I remembered back to when Dante gave me DeFoe's amulets, "I know that at the end of the day, I can trust you." He smiled.

I heard Lok laugh, "Zhalia, I know you're a good person, no matter how you act."

Zhalia's POV End

Dante's POV

Zhalia squeezed her eyes shut and frowned as she tried to stop thinking about something, "Nooo!" She punched the tile next to me, "Raypluse! Augerfrost!" She shot at the suits.

"That was my chance! Everfight!" I used the healing power and healed. I landed next to Zhalia.

A Bonelasher started to move, but Caliban jumped and cut it in half with his sword. It was sent back to whoever owned it.

"Nein! This can't be happening. Brahe!" Klaus summoned his golem Titan.

It landed on the roof with an earth shaking thud and then Zhalia spoke, "I've made my choice, Dante, but Klaus was like a father to me. I can't fight him."

"I understand. I'll get him while you clean up the rest." I looked at her and then turned back to Klaus before jumping at him.

"I still have the advantage!" Klaus told me.

"You have nothing, not even the ground under your feet. Metagolem!" I summoned my heavy Titan.

He intertwined his fists and hit Brahe on the shoulder and they were wrestling now. Klaus slid a little as they broke the roof he was standing on and the tower next to it. They fell off.

"Dragonfist!" I continued on my course.

"Vemonhand!" Klaus jumped up to meet me and our powers met in the middle before we locked in combat.

I groaned as I fought the poison spell. Klaus grimaced. Our spells grew brighter as Klaus won and I was sent flying back. I barely held onto the roof and was slipping as Klaus jumped in to finish me off.

"Fate has handed _me_ the victory. Farewell." He said, getting ready to fire.

"Raypluse!" Zhalia shot him in the back.

"Poisonfann-" He sputtered as he fell.

"I guess I can't avoid fighting you, after all, Klaus!" Zhalia told her father.

"You wouldn't hurt me, Zhalia! You know, I think of you as my daughter!" He pleaded.

"As long as I live with lies, I'll be nothing, no matter how much power I have. I'm sorry. King Basilisk!" She summoned.

Klaus yelled as he was turned to stone.

Dante's POV End

Lok's POV

Dante's House

"I'm just glad that Zhalia didn't hurt you two." Cherit told us.

Flashback

 _Zhalia swung and hit the ground next to us. I opened my eyes, "Uh?"_

* * *

 _"I'll finish you two off later!" She tied us to the door wheel._

* * *

Present

"She said she couldn't bring herself to hurt us after witnessing my major stupidity." I repeated.

"Jumping between us was bravery, not stupidity." Sophie smiled.

"Don't forget, Lok, it played a part in bringing Zhalia back to her senses." Dante told me.

"It's weird. Now that I know everything Zhalia went through, I kinda want to forgive her." Sophie touched her lip with her finger.

"Aye! Her life was a hard one at that." Cherit agreed.

"But in the end, she came through for us. I won't forget that!" I smiled.

"Thank you, it means a lot. I've come to say goodbye." Zhalia came out of the shadows.

"You know, you don't have to so that." Cherit told her.

"You heard everyone. We forgive you!" Sophie agreed.

"But I can't forgive myself." Zhalia looked at the floor.

"It's all right. We understand." Dante consoled her.

"See you." She disappeared in a purple light.

"Whatever she says, Zhalia's still a part of our team. She'll be back. I know it!" I thought out loud.


End file.
